Talisman's Portal
by Rivenchu
Summary: What do you get when you add a couple of strange people, new places, and The Slayers? This fic! Anyway we begin the plot, no more pure random silliness chapters! Readers and Reviewers welcome! Come on, can you guys give it a shot? I bite at summaries...
1. The Beginning

Author Notes: I would appreciate any feed back for this story. This isn't my first fic (I'm working on two others now), but I think this is the first I 'll post. Oh and I'm just tired when I wrote this so excuse my insanity (unless you like it then I'll sleep deprieve myself more often ^_^ ). And I don't own anyone from The Slayers though I wish I did ^_^; Aaaannnd I don't think I left anything out so on with the fic. (YAY!) Oh and this just appears to start off normal and nice{which is the scariest part of my insanity, I seem normal}but it gets um...stranger trust me{ahahaha! 'scuse me it slipped out *ahem*}and on to the fic. (O_o do I sense deja' vu or is it just me?) 

It started out like a normal day in the life of the Slayers, Lina and Gourry were eating the usual amount of food, Zelgadis was having coffee with Amelia watching, and Filia was chasing Xellos around with her mace. Little did our group of heroes know that this day would forever stay in their memory (cue dramatic music).

"Filia, could you tell me where you got such a nice mace?" asked Xellos from the other side of the table. 

"You, you, you!!! Arrgh!!!" yelled Filia as she leapt over the table screeching other insults out randomly. 

"Mr. Zelgadis should we try to stop her?" asked Amelia looking at Zelgadis. 

"No, remember what happened last time we interrupted them," replied Zelgadis looking at her. Images of Filia's mace sending anyone who interrupted her into the higher stratosphere flashed through Amelia's mind. "And to tell the truth I think they both enjoy this every morning or so" he commented.

"WHAT?!!!" yelled Filia glaring at Zelgadis. She ran over to Zelgadis and *ahem* maced him pretty good. Filia then stood there panting heavily. 'Oh no I didn't mean to do that' she thought. "I'll go make sure he is okay,"she said running out the door.

"Mmpphhht hhhppnnd" said Lina still eating.

"What did you say Miss Lina?" said Amelia looking at the hole in the ceiling from where Zelgadis took his leave.

Swallowing and taking a drink out of a pitcher Lina said "We'll leave in a minute, I'm almost done."

"Hey what about my roof!" shouted the inkeeper (person, guy, thingie? O_O;).

"On second thought, I'm done now,"said Lina grabbing Gourry and Amelia as she ran out the door with amazing speed.

"You with the purple hair! Your not leaving until you pay for damages and the meal your friends ate," yelled the inkeeper (dude, guy, thingie!).

"Me?" said Xellos looking innocently at the inkeeper. "I wasn't with them at all."

"Well they seemed to know you especially that long blonde haired girl" the inkeeper said.

"But..." started Xellos as he edged for the door while thinking 'I can't believe that I'm stuck here in this situation. When I catch up to Lina I'm going to...'

"Hold on," said the inkeeper grabbing Xellos's cape before he made to the door pulling him back inside "Like I said, your going to help me pay for this!"

~ ~ ~ (pretty squigglies,ne?)

A loud noise (a cross between a crash and a thud) announced where Zelgadis landed. A minute or two later Filia was running towards the sound came from and saw a medium sized crater. She then jumped down into the crater and was pulling Zelgadis out of the hole. Lina and the others (minus Xellos)arrived when Filia just got Zelgadis out of the hole. 

"Filia, I think you should quit doing stuff like that," said Gourry looking at the unconscious Zelgadis. 

"Well at least the town we're going to isn't to far away" said Amelia then looking worriedly at Zelgadis"But how are we going to get there if Mr. Zelgadis can't walk."

"A healing spell Amelia" said Lina as she knelt down right by Zelgadis "_Recovery!_"

"Ungh..."mumbled Zelgadis as he sat up and rubbed his head."What happened?"

"You were maced" said Lina."Can you walk? We need to get to the next town before nightfall."

"Yeah I can walk" he replied.

They all then walked down the road for a hour or two until they met a merchant who looked terrible(you know a beat up appearance or something like that).

"Hello travelers. May I intrest you in any of my wares?" he said.

"You look like you don't have anything worth while for us to stop" said Lina walking on.

"But I have this" he said holding up what appeared to be half of a talisman. It was black lined with dark blue and purple. The half of the ruby seemed to sparkle with it's own light.

"So what?"said Zelgadis looking at the talisman.

"This is very ancient I think it was forged long before the Kouma War (War of the Monster's Fall)" said the merchant.

"How do you know that?" asked Filia looking skeptical.

"Look at the back" said the merchant handing it to her."For all I know about fakes and forgeries this seems real." Everyone looked at it and even Lina agreed this maybe an original.

"How much?" asked Lina looking at him.

"150,000" he replied looking a little smug.

"What" screeched Lina. They argued for awhile until they settled on 5,000 Lina's claim being it was only half of it and it was beat up.

"Here" said Lina giving him the money while he gave her the talisman.

"Pleasure doing business with you" replied the merchant. 

They then parted ways not thinking anything more of it.

~ ~ ~(the return of the squigglies)

In her bag she had her many school books, a flame-thrower, and her lunch. Around her neck she had a necklace. It was white lined with orange and yellow. It also had half of an emerald that was sparkling merrily.

'This is going to be a normal, average, boring day ' she thought as she brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. Looking around her with her hazel-now-blue-at-the-moment eyes she sighed.

How wrong she was.

~ ~ ~(YAY more squigglies ^.^)

"So what's so special about this amulet?" asked Gourry looking at Lina as she looked at the talisman. 

"Don't know but I sense a strong magical power from this. It seems incomplete though." She then turned it over and saw some almost unreadable letters on the back. "Hey! I wonder what this says!"

"Hmm..." said Filia as she looked over Lina's shoulder "I'm not familiar with this language."

"Hand that amulet over and we'll let you live" said a bandit as he jumped out of a tree followed by many others.

"Gourry hold this," shouted Lina as she threw the talisman over to Gourry.

As Lina and the others fought Gourry looked at the talisman. 'Why can't they read this?' he thought as he punched a stray bandit.

A 15 minutes later everyone was back to looking at the amulet.

"When did you get that Lina?" asked Xellos after he transported in.

"Where have you been Mr. Xellos?" asked Amelia looking at him.

"That is a secret!" was Xellos's reply as he thought 'Like I would tell them I had to fix the roof and clean the whole inn to pay the bill. But it will be fun to destroy that inn later though.'

"Lina, it says on this something like a poem" said Gourry.

"Well what does it say Gourry" asked Zelgadis as everyone else face faulted..

"It says:

__

Doors of fate be unlocked,

gates of the dimensions open wide.

Send forth a traveler,

whether it is friend or foe.

Hiraita Doa!

~ ~ ~ ( ^_^ I like the squigglies)

The girl just sat down at the table and sighed. "This is so boring" she muttered glaring at the table.

"Care for half of my soup then? Or nachos?" said Diladau27 looking up at her from where he was making his soup.

"Nah, thanks for the offer though " she said looking up at her brother and smiling. She absently fingered her necklace. Suddenly it flashed a bright green light as a sound (description: combine the sound of two swords hitting each other and swishing a stick through the air very quickly {abbreviate this to clish})filled the air. A shimmering white and black hole opened up beneath the girl and as she fell in she grabbed her bag and screamed.

A moment later the hole closed up leaving no trace that it was ever there. Dilandau27 thought' Well I guess she won't be bored anymore but, I hope she is back in time for dinner' as he turned back to his cooking.

~ ~ ~( lookie at the squigglies ^o^)

{Clish! yay! I invented a sound}

All the slayers looked up when they heard a clish noise only to see a hole rip open above them.

"Ahhhhhhhaaiiiieeee!!!" screamed a voice from above as a figure fell out of the hole and landed on Zelgadis. This effectively knocked out the figure and gave Zelgadis a small headache.

The girl had brown hair and looked around 17 years old. Even though she was unconscious she holding a bag very tightly. But what caught everyone's attention was the necklace she wore. 

Amelia knelt down and said "_Recovery._" Then she and everyone else took a step back as the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh wha..."she sat up and shook her head, then saw the group. "Yaaah!" she shouted as she moved back some distance. 

"Who are you?" asked Filia looking at the girl.

"My name is Digi_riven" said Digi_riven (Mwuhahaha! Told you it would get strange!).

"What kind of a name is that?" said Gourry.

"..." Digi_riven looked surprised "Call me Riven then."

"Ok Riven" said Gourry.

Looking around quickly Riven said "Where am I? This isn't my house. Hey wait I know you guys!!" Riven half shouted pointing at the Slayers.

Lina being Lina said "Yes I am the beautiful sorcery genius Lina Inverse!"

"I am Gourry Gabriev" said Gourry.

"I'm Amelia Wil Tesla Sailune, fighter for justice, peace, and love!" Amelia said while posing.

"Zelgadis Greywords" quietly said Zelgadis.

"Filia Ul Copt" said Filia brushing some dirt off of her.

"I'm Xellos, the mysterious priest," said Xellos pointing to himself.

"..." was Riven's reply.

"Are you inspired to be around us?" asked Lina.

"A little, but isn't Filia a gold dragon and Xellos a mazuko?" said Riven with a thoughtful look on her face. Everyone present except Gourry and Riven face faulted.

"H-how did you know that?" asked a shocked Filia from where she was on the ground. 

"Umm...I don't want to say," replied Riven anyone who had gotten back to their feet had face faulted again.

"Ok then the introductions are made and could you tell us where you got that necklace." said Lina pointing at the necklace. 

"Well I bought it when I was little I felt drawn to it. I've been looking for the other half of it for awhile but I haven't found it," replied Riven holding her necklace up for everyone to see.

"Is this it?" said Gourry holding up the now other half of the talisman.

"Oh can I have it please please please!" begged Riven on her hands and knees.

"Wait a minute let us talk" said Lina.

She and the others gathered in a group to discuss well Riven.

'Ok I'm now in the Slayer's world, ok I can accept that. Maybe I can have an adventure here' Riven thought gleefully to herself.

"We need to know who she is" said Filia looking at Riven.

"I think she doesn't want to talk about herself to us. Even how she seemed to know about us" said Zelgadis looking thoughtful.

"Maybe you can trade her that talisman for the information Miss Lina" Amelia stated. "I don't think she will talk otherwise."

"But" interrupted Lina "if she goes crazy or something we should be ready. "After a minute or so everyone agreed to Amelia's proposal and turned around.

"If you answer our questions we'll give you this" said Lina holding up the talisman. "Okay, where are you from." 

"Not from this dimension. You see there is no magic, mazukos, or dragons. We learn science, math, and other stuff like that." Riven said looking at them.

Everyone was shocked for a minute then Filia asked "Do you belong to a specific race then."

"I'm a human if that's what you mean." replied Riven "Can I have the other necklace half now? Pleeease?"

"No, does that necklace have any powers that you know of then" said Lina.

"No"

"Are you in any planning to take over or destroy the world"

"What kind of a question is that? And no I don't plan on doing anything to this world."

"Okay if you travel with us and answer any later questions I'll let you have this then" said Lina (her judge of character instinct said it was okay to trust her).

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" yelled Riven as she leapt up and down as the Slayers walked a little bit ahead.

Riven took the amulet and put it in her bag and stood up. 'Yay I'm a part of the team almost,' she thought as she ran after the others. 

So begins a(and mine) crazy adventure. 

Author Notes (Returns):Please don't hurt my small self confidence level with flames. Any people who encourage me I will see as idols ^_^ I will try to get the next part up soon as I can. Wheeeee! I finished my first chapter of my 3rd fic(I have others just they're not typed and since no one cares about that I'll be quiet).


	2. It Continues...

Author's Notes: To you who have reviewed I feel honored (I can't e-mail so I'm sorry my school put up a guard *sniffle*) and if you review a second time you'll be a saint (so feedback is very welcome ) ^_^ This is a break in for me( I will be a part of the team, not the leader or a super strong person unless you force me to)so I will talk a little more than the others. The 3rd part will really pick up, I promise and what I have planned for the 4th part will be hilarious. ~_^

"Are *huff* we *wheeze* there *gasp* yet? Riven panted as she manged to get to the top of the hill.

"No Miss Riven we should get there soon though,"said Amelia thinking about their new addition to the group.

"First when thing we're going to do when we get there is find a inn. Then tomorrow we're going to get Riven new clothes so she'll blend in better." stated Lina as she walked ahead of the group.

"Speaking of Riven she seems to have fallen behind" said Xellos pointing behind them. And indeed Riven had fallen behind them a distance.

They stopped and waited 5 minutes for her to catch up.

"Why are you so slow" asked Zelgadis in a cool manner.

"I *pant* don't *gasp* see *she takes a deep breath* any of you carrying a large heavy backpack," she finished.

"Well let me see how heavy it is" said Lina. Riven then hands the bag to Lina"Whoa this is sort of heavy."

"Let me carry it then" said Filia taking it from Lina. They then continued on into town without any more interruptions.

~ ~ ~ (see the squigglies ^-^)

At the inn there was a large circular table that the group sat at while eating. There was very little talk until almost everyone was done. 

"So what is in the bag Miss Riven" asked Amelia as she yawned.

"Some school books, my flame thrower, pens, paper,and I think that is it"replied Riven.

"Show us this flame thrower" said Zelgadis.

"Can we do that tomorrow? I'm so sleepy right now" mumbled Riven.

And indeed almost everyone looked ready to go to sleep except Zelgadis and Xellos. 

That night Riven woke up in the middle of the night with a start. 'That's right I'm not on Earth anymore. Wait, I wonder if I can put the other half of my necklace on now.'

She then fished the other half out of her bag and looked at it in the moonlight. 'They are the same shape but opposite colors,' she then stuck them together. 

A dim glow flowed through her body and bag. 'It tingles,' she laughed silently. The necklace now was a perfect circle 'It's so pretty now' she thought as she looked at the ceiling just before she fell back asleep.

She didn't notice her hair had become purple streaked with blue. Or her hazel eyes didn't look like they did before, nor were they hazel…

~-~-~ (new idea :P)

The next morning at breakfast everyone was cheerful (except Zelgadis he rarely is). 

"Your hair wasn't that color before." Zelgadis stated.

"Maybe it's because she's in a new dimension." Amelia said.

"Anyway, today we're going to get you new clothes," said Lina as she was reaching for a plate of eggs.

"Really can I pick them out?" said Riven as she swallowed.

"But we have the final say in this you don't know what is considered normal styles around here" said Filia as she sipped her tea.

"Maybe we could take you now, because I'm done eating," said Amelia as she and Filia stood up.

Moments later they were in the store looking around. "How about this this?" Filia said as she held up a white suit similar to Amelia's.

"Nah I have one idea let me try it on" said Riven as she went to the changing room. A minute later she came and twirled around. 

Her black cape with a blue-grey inside (with one of those things on top of it fastened with a silver clasp that had a blue gem on it.) flapped around. When she stopped spinning around, the others could see her long loose sleeved dark purple shirt belted in by a dark forest green belt. Her pants were dark blue and loose ended (not quite a flare), while her shoes were just plain brown. 

"Why so many dark colors? People will think you're evil or something " said Amelia.

"I like dark colors. Dark colors are the best and it's so comfy!" replied a very happy Riven looking in a mirror.

"You look a little bit like Xellos in all those dark colors though" said Filia looking at her.

"Thank you" sang Riven.

"That wasn't a compliment" muttered Filia as they walked to the cashier.

They paid for the outfit and walked out to find the others waiting for them.

Riven reached in her bag and pulled out a sword. "What that isn't my flame thrower." she muttered. A minute later she put her bag down and whined "It's not in here I lost Moreo!" As soon as she said moreo however the sword she held released a fire blast. The fire blast then hit the clothes store they had just left setting it ablaze. 

Riven looked quickly behind her, blinked and said "Oh no! I didn't do it!"

Luckily no one saw what had happened and they got to another part of town quickly. 

"What did you do?!" said an angry Lina.

"Well I just said my flame thrower's name and it did that" meekly replied Riven looking at them. "But the fire was very pretty" When everyone looked at her strangely she said "What fire can be pretty."(and yes I really do believe that ^_^;)

"I agree" said Xellos smiling (Whaaaat he usually smiles). 

"Well now we'll have to get you sword gear now," said Zelgadis looking at her sword. They then went to a store and got her a brown scabbard and brown belt.

"If that is my flame thrower, then what about my other stuff" said Riven.

As she sat down and searched her bag the others looked at her curiously. "Hey my books have changed too!" she said as she took out a book and held it up. It said: Intro to Shamanistic Magic. "It basically the same with my other books and I have scrolls and quills now with some ink too."

Zelgadis took the book and leafed through it. "There are only simple spells in here but it is written strangely"

"That's because it's typed an not hand written." said Riven as she took her book back. She then stood up and put it in her bag.

"We'll spend another night here and then leave tomorrow," said Lina.

Everyone then went their separate ways to look around town. Riven sat on a bench and started reading one of her books. She was engrossed in it she didn't notice someone walk up behind her.

"What are you reading?" asked a voice startling Riven from her book.

She looked up to see Xellos looking over her shoulder. "I'm just reading about simple spells" she answered. 

"Were your belongings in your bag the only thing you carried?" he asked.

"Yeah, why are you asking me this anyways," Riven asked as she put her book away.

"That is a secret," he mysteriously said.

'Figures I set myself up for that' Riven thought. "So were you ordered by Zellas then?"

"That is also a secret" Xellos said as he walked away.'How did she know that?'

"..." said Riven. 'Mabye I should practice with my sword so I can fight a little,' she thought. She then walked out to the edge of town and did that for the rest of the day.

~*~*~ (another new idea ^.^) 

The next morning was pretty much uneventful or normal. They left the town and traveled on the road for awhile until...

"Umm... do you think you could teach me how to use a sword?" asked Riven nervously looking at the others. 

"You mean you don't know how to use a sword?"said Gourry as he looked at her.

"No I...well, we don't really carry weapons where I come from,"she said.

"I'll give you lessons how to use one," said Gourry.

"This way you can defend yourself" said Lina.

"Can't defend yourselves eh? Then hand over your money and we'll be merciful," came a voice from up ahead. 

"This must be the local bandit gang I heard about yesterday,"said Zelgadis.

They were now surrounded by around 25 bandits who had come out of the trees. Everyone leapt into action(except Riven) Lina casted _Flare Arrow_, Zelgadis and Gourry drew thier swords, Amelia casted _Burst Rondo_, Filia got her mace out. While all this was happening very quickly one bandit made his way through to Riven and chased her out of the circle and into the forest.

A minute later it was quiet again in the forest.

"That's what you get for messing with Lina Inverse!"shouted Lina standing on top of the lead bandit.

"Lina" began Filia "were you watching Riven because she's gone."

"She was chased by a bandit in that direction" said Xellos pointed to his left as he sat in a tree.

~^~^~ ( yet another idea ^o^)

'Oh no, I'm a complete wimp!' thought Riven as she ran through the forest. "Whoa!"she shouted as she tripped over a tree root.

"Gotcha" yelled the bandit as he swung the sword in a downward slash.

"No!!!"yelled Riven as she tried to draw her sword. She felt a tingling sensation run through her and the next thing she knew she was a foot off the ground ten feet away from the bandit. She drew her sword when she landed and yelled "Moreo!" sending a fire blast right at the bandit. She sat there for a moment or two looking at the charred bandit until Zelgadis came running up.

"I found her" he yelled over his shoulder. He looked at her and asked "Why did you run off like that?"

"I was chased by a bandit"

"Why didn't you fight him?"

"It was my first fight alright," Riven said sulkily crossing her arms.

The rest of the group had arrived by now and embarrassed Riven started to tell them what had happened.

"...Well then I felt all tingly again and then I think I transported," Riven said.

"What do you mean transported?" interrupted Filia.

"I meant what I said about transporting, I don't know how I did it though," Riven answered.

"What did you mean 'again' for feeling tingly," asked Lina.

"When I put the two amulet halves together," replied Riven fishing out the now complete talisman and showing it to the others.

"Well has anything else like that happened?" asked Zelgadis.

"No or at least not that I can remember," answered Riven.

"Miss Lina we need to walk if we hope to get to the next town by tomorrow afternoon" Amelia said. 

Well there was nothing more eventful for the night. Riven got sword and some simple magic spell lessons. Lina and Gourry ate just as much as they normally do, Zelgadis had coffee, Amelia did a justice routine, Filia had tea, and Xellos was not there. They all went to sleep later and that was the end of the night, 

~/~\~ (I'm running out of ideas *sniff*)

Later the next morning the Slayers were getting really annoyed at the newcomer to the group. Why, Xellos taught her a spell last night that they all regretted him doing so. (Maybe he knows something we don't.)

"Wheeeee!!! I love this, it is so much fun!" yelled Riven as she teleported behind Amelia.

"Quit that Miss Riven," half shouted a annoyed Amelia glaring at her "You shouldn't waste your magic like that."

"I don't fell tired at all though" said Riven after she teleported ahead of everyone "And I've been doing this all morning."

"Lucky us" mumbled Zelgadis.

"I can see the next town" yelled Gourry breaking into run. The others soon followed his suit.

Around 15 minutes later they arrived at the town (a large town). Where did they go first, why the restaurants of course! 

"I think we should scope out the town in pairs," began Lina after she took a drink. "I'll choose them so there will be no arguing about this."

"Hello!" said Xellos as he appeared a foot away from the group.

"This won't change my mind one bit and yes you're going to help us Xellos." continued Lina. " The pairs will be..."

~ ~ ~ (original squigglies ^_^)

Authors Notes: No I don't own the Slayers (wishing I did isn't good enough) but I do own myself ~_~; Flames will burn my small shreds of confidence *hint hint* And any couples you want to see tell me ( include me too pleeeease!!! *begs on knees* ) the more votes the more likely the chance is it will happen, it explains the cliffhanger. Also I have no spell checker thingiemajigger so I did my best. And yes I do have a lot of authors notes why? I ramble on and on and I'm doing it again so I'll be quiet. ^_^; As for plot hole that the Slayers didn't notice my hair change, well they just think it really didn't matter ok? 


	3. It Continues Even More...

Author's Notes: Well I only got two reviews for my second chapter*eyes well up with tears*so I'll have to go with what I got (I may not be good with romance so tell me if I'm not, I may even agree with you). And I won't put to much emphasis on romance yet so if you still want to vote go ahead (no yoai or yuri stuff though)If any of you review I would be overjoyed *looks hopeful*and grateful for a little confidence boost. But I hope to at least get to my 4th chapter before I give up on this fic*looks determined*!!! ^_~ And yes my story format looks wierd because I don't have word on my computer and I have to change it to go on FF.net. Ah! I talked too much again! Gomen Nasai! Hope you like it. ^_^

"... Zelgadis and Amelia, Gourry and Filia, Riven,Xellos and me," said Lina as she glared at anyone who might disprove of her choice. Everyone then went thier own way with their partner after they reserved a couple of rooms at a local inn.

~ ~ ~ (no one liked my other squigglie ideas*sniff*)

"Well Mr. Zelgadis it's just me and you. Where do you want to go first," said Amelia trying to make a conversation with the silent chimera.

"I was going to try the libraries first and then mabye some of the more respected stores," replied Zelgadis looking straight ahead.

"Ok, Mr. Zelgadis," said Amelia hoping he didn't notice the faint blush she had . 'Just me and Mr. Zelgadis. I'll do my best to help him find his cure though I think he looks cool as it is,' she thought as looked at Zelgadis. 

A minute or so later they entered the main library of the town (I'll call it a small city from now on ok?) and started to look through some the many books there.

Zelgadis was looking through a large pile of books mentally reading them to himself.'Cures For the Common Cold, Ancient Creatures, How to Make A Perfect Dessert ... where did this come from?!' 

"Here's some more books Mr. Zelgadis" huffed Amelia as she put another large stack down next to him. "I hope these help you Mr. Zelgadis."

But Zelgadis was completely absorbed in the books set before him and he paid her no heed. Amelia sighed as she went back to look for more books.

It sort of went on like this for awhile until Zelgadis ran out of books to look at. 'Where's Amelia,' he wondered as he stood up. He walked around the many shelves until he finally heard her.

"I almost got it" he heard her say. "There I Yahhh!!! followed by a loud crash.

"Amelia are you ok?!" Zelgadis as he rushed around the corner. He was greeted by a swirly eyed Amelia holding a book in her left hand. It was actually funny enough to make the stoic chimera snicker.

"Oh Mr. Zelgadis," exclaimed Amelia as she shook her head and tried to stand up. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." She put her hand on her head where a bump was forming. "Umm... here is a book I think you might find interesting" she held up the book to Zelgadis. Her eyes were kind of unfocused giving her a very dazed appearence.

"Amelia" Zelgadis began as he took the book out of her hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked as he held up three fingers

"Five?"

Zelgadis picked up the book (we'll say he checked it out, ok?) and Amelia and left the library. He headed to the inn and put Amelia down on one bed as he sat in a chair a little distance away but was close to the window.

The book was very old looking and he couldn't make out the title. He opened it up and was surprized at what it was. Having nothing else to do except watch a unconcious Amelia he decided to read it. It was basiclly the story of 'Beauty and the Beast' but the ending the beast never turned back into a human. This story also had an air realism to it that most fairy tales lacked. The moral was quite simple: 'Love knows not appearence but the heart.'

Zelgadis put the book down and looked at the sleeping Amelia. His mind began to wonder 'Did she really accept him for who he was? Did she not mind the way he looked? Did she know what that book was?' He picked up the book and looked at it as he thought so many thoughts about,in and around his life.

~ ~ ~ (attack of the squigglies at 2 am in the morning!!!) 

"Oh Gourry could we stop here really quick?" asked Filia looking in a store window.

"Hmmm..."said Gourry as he focused his attention on her. "You want to go into that store Filia? Sure."

"But we aren't supposed to split up at all so you'll have to come in too,"

"Ok whatever you say Filia."

They walked into the clothing store. Gourry sat down on a couch and waited around thinking of swords.

"This is very pretty," said Filia holding up a pink dress.

Gourry looked at the dress and his face drained of all color. He stood up and walked out of the store.

Filia put the dress back and ran outside to Gourry. "Why did you run out of the store Gourry?"

"That type of dress, I don't like it, brings back bad memories"

'If Gourry remembers it like that then it must have been terrible' Filia thought. "Why, what happened Gourry?"

"I don't want to say" he replied as he shook his head.

"Tell me please" asked Filia overcome with curiousity.

"I don't want" images of Filia's mace appeared in his mind, changing his mind. "I'll tell but don't laugh ok?"

"Well 2 years ago I had to dress up like a girl. In dress, have my hair done, wear lipstick, and other stuff like that. Amelia and Lina called me Lala and a guy even wanted me to marry him. Then 1 year ago I had to do it again in a girls' only country, Zelgadis and Xellos also dressed up that time. But a girls who were really guys stared at me." He looked sheepishly at Filia "That dress you were looking at was nearly exactly like the one I had to dress up in."

"It must have been terrible for you to remember it so clearly"said Filia looking sympatheticly at Gourry. She had managed to stifle her laughter though it was tough. "We won't go into a clothing store for the rest of the day, ok? Thank you for telling me." She thought 'I wonder what they would have looked liked dressed up like that. Especially Gourry with his hair done up'

Gourry brightened up at this remark and sounded relieved "Thank you Filia or is it your welcome" he said as they walked down the street.

/\/ /\/ /\/ (bad squigglie day)

The only trio walked down a street towards a magic store.

"Mabye I can sell some of the things I have," said Lina as she took off her cloak and started to take a look at what she might sell.

"You mean some of the items you've plundered and stolen Lina," said Xellos.

Lina glared at him for a second "They were bandits they don't count at all. It was justice,"she said then went back to sorting her goods. When she had a small pile she turned towards Xellos and Riven. "You two stay here for a moment I'll be right back."

Riven turned to Xellos and said "You know in my world they say if you annoy someone alot you really like them."

"Oh really?"said Xellos.

"Yeah so that must mean you really like Filia and Lina then," When she got no reply she said "Tell me or I could use a terrible positive moral song that took years of intensive training to build a immunity up to even to hear it, let alone sing it."

"And what would that be. I doubt it could be much worse then the 'Life is Wonderful' song" he said.

"Fine I'll prove it to you" she started to hum a tune and then sang "I love you, you love me, we're a,"(the dreaded morally positive Barney song*shudders*)she stopped when Xellos fainted.

Lina came out a minute or two later. Seeing Xellos on the ground she asked "What happened here, Xellos is out cold."

"I just sang a song"

"What song?"

Riven then sings again just a little further (up to happy family part) until Lina collaspes 'Oh no, it even works on humans. Oh yeah! No one here has any immunity to the song in this world. They're going to be mad at me when they wake up. How will I get them back to the inn?' She took one of Lina's hands and Xellos's and started to drag them back to the inn. 

~ ~ ~ (can't speak *gasps* must try to recover from song *passes out*)

Filia and Gourry walked along until they came to a nice weapons shop that caught both their attention. They then walked inside the store and started looking at some of the better wepons they had in stock. Gourry looked at the swords as Filia looked at maces.

They did not notice a man standing there as he watched them with interest. The man's eye's lit up a moment later as he happily yelled "Miss Lala looking guy!" as he started to run towards Gourry.

Gourry's face paled when he heard that name, when he turned around and saw who it was he paled even more, when the full impact of the situation clicked in his mind he started to turn green. This happened very quickly (in under a half a second). 

When Filia heard the 'Lala' call she looked up just in time to see Gourry bolting out the door with a strange man on his tail. 'This can't be good she thought as she started to run after them. She caught up to them as Gourry was holding on for dear life on a flag pole.

"Leave me alone!!! Go away!!! I'm not Lala and I don't know anyone by that name!!!" frantically yelled Gourry from his perch. He was now close to top of the flag pole but he still had to hold on tightly because the man was shaking the pole really hard.

The man (I don't know if I got it right...Valum but a crazy name for a crazy, eh? ^_^) or Valum saw Filia run up and yelled "Do you know Lala! Are you related to her?! You look like her alot!" with that he caught Filia around the waist in a death lock still going on about Lala.

He didn't see the warning signs of Filia going red in the face as she reached for her mace. She shrieked a loud battle cry as she hit Valum sending him to the outer reaches of the next city. She stood there huffing angrily at the rapidly disappearing spot in the sky that was Valum. 

A minute later Gourry came down from the flag pole and walked up to Filia.

She looked at him as she calmed down enough to ask "Was he like that before, was he the guy who ummm...proposed?"

"Yeah he didn't change much when I last saw him."he answered. 

"I can see why you didn't like him much"said Filia as she started to giggle. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh."

"It's okay Lina and Amelia laughed too. Thank you for hitting him though I wouldn't have been able to hold on much longer anyway."

They looked at each other and laughed as they headed towards the inn down the street.

~-~-~ (did you like any of the new squigglie ideas)

"Unngghhh... mumbled Amelia as she woke up. She put her hand on her head and regretted doing that as she felt a medium sized lump that really hurt.

"You're awake Amelia how do you feel?" asked Zelgadis as he quickly hid the book he was looking at.

"Umm... what happened? I remember being in the library how so how did I get here?" asked a confused Amelia,

"You fell trying to get a book on a high shelf," replied Zelgadis looking at her. "You lost concious and I couldn't leave you there like that."

"I'm sorry if I ruined your search Mr. Zelgadis" said Amelia as she looked downcast.

"It's okay Amelia there will be another chance, besides I didn't think we'd find anything there any way."

The silence that followed was a comforting and understanding one. One that you feel what the other person is thinking about, almost.

-*-*- (alright where's my brother he stole the squgglies!)

"Promise me you won't sing that song for a long time" screeched Lina.

"I didn't think it would knock you out too Lina" said Riven as she meekly looked at Lina. "I won't sing it for awhile and not in front of you anymore, unless I don't have a choice."

Lina looked thoughtful "Fair enough, but I need to finish looking around and selling my stuff, so you'll have to carry Xellos back to the inn. And when you have the money you're going to pay for dinner. Oh and stay at the inn afterwards there's no telling what trouble you'll get into by yourself."

As Lina walked off Riven thought 'Me get into trouble, Lina gets into more trouble then me. I mean that clothing store was an accident.' She looked at Xellos who was still out cold 'The inn is on the other side of town it would take forever to get there unless I can wake him up. Let's see they say cold water is a good way to wake someone up.'

A minute later she had a bucket of water just as she was about to pour it she stopped. 'I wonder how many people can say that they woke up an unconscious demon.' Just as she started pour again she stopped a second time. 'I wonder what's in that bag he carries all the time?' She then acquired Xellos's bag and put it in her own bag. And then she was about to pour again when she stopped a third time. 'Alright I think he's going to be mad or at least annoyed at me.

This time Riven actually splashed him. She then darted behind a building as Xellos came around. Seeing him with wet hair she tried not to laugh, she was strongly reminded of a wet cat with the expression he had on.

'I hate it when my hair gets wet,' thought Xellos as he lifted up his hair so he could see. He then remembered what knocked him out and shuddered 'She was right that is worse then the Life Is Wonderful song.' He looked around for a minute before he noticed his bag was missing. 'I'll find it later after I recover a little.' was his last thought before he teleported away.

'I better get to the inn now before Lina finishes her routine,' Riven thought as she started to run towards the inn. She arrived just after Gourry and Filia entered. Lina came in awhile later looking rather happy from her good sales. Other then that it was a normal night, but the dawn always brings a new day.

Author's Notes: **DISCLAIMER:** I DON"T OWN THE SLAYERS SO DON'T SUE ME!!! (I own nothing except 3 dollars, school supplies, and me) and I'm sorry if I didn't have one in the 2nd chapter. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload this for the longest time (I don't think anyone really cared though oh well). I've been trying to get this up for 2 weeks!!!If you review tell me if I have too many author's notes. Any couple ideas(include me!!!) or say my romance writing bites, I'll agree with you. Please review PLEASE. 


	4. A Change Of Scenery...?

Author Notes: Well the computer hates me so I'm starting to write this 4th chapter even if the 3rd isn't up. Your ideas are still welcome, reviews, couple ideas(include me too PLEASE!!!), and more reviews. And anyone(except a few people, the ones who know my secret identity*insert dramatic music*) who can guess my favorite character (and tell me)will get absolutely nothing except my shock and respect. Why did I say that? I have no idea myself. Oh and never listen to anime music when writing anime fanfictions(especially if they are related i.e. Slayers music when writing this) it inspires insaneness (I know from personal experience, like right now in fact MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!). Yes I'm sleep deprieved for this chapter luckily, the 2nd and 3rd I was sane unfortunately*shrugs*. Tell if you like me sleep deprieved better as an author 'cause no one said anything in the first chapter and I got most of my reviews then and no one likes my story now *whines and cries then puts head in hands* I can't believe how long this AN is I gotta quit doing this I'll be quiet now ^_^;; On with the fic (YAY!!! ^_^ :D ^.^ :P ~_^ I'll quit playing around with the little faces now ^.^;;; ) 

~ ~ ~(YES! RETURN OF THE SQUIGGLIES!!! ^_^;;)

We see the group having dinner at an inn (The Whatever Inn). Or perhaps a food war is a better way to say it with Lina and Gourry being there.

"MINE" screeched Lina as she stole a meatball off of Gourry's plate.

"MINE" shouted Gourry as he took bread from her plate. This caused a furious fight between the two.

Riven watched this as she ate her fajita (I like mexican food ^_^ so that's why I got some, even if I'm in the Slayer's world). She was getting homesick. 'After all I've been in this world for a month,' she thought.

She briefly remembered the past month as a blur of activity. She was a decent fighter/magic user now, not great or exceptional. There were alot of fights especially with Lina around bandit hunting. (Note: Xellos did get his bag back from Riven though he was annoyed at her for awhile And what was in the bag… *closes one eye and grins* that is a secret! ^_^ Maybe I'll say in the later chapters. )

She sighed as she said "I'm going to go to bed now see you all tomorrow."

~ ~ ~ (is anyone annoyed at my squigglies? tell me if they are) :(

Late at night in her bed Riven was looking at the talisman's inscriptions on the back. 'I probably shouldn't read it out loud but it may take me home,' thought Riven.

She took a deep breath and recited:

__

Doors of fate be locked once again,

close now the dimensional gates,

return now the traveler,

to their origin.

Shimeru Doa!

At once a thin high-pitched whining filled the air which woke up Lina, Amelia, and Filia. 

"What's going on?!" they yelled as they tried to get their bearings.

"I don't know," Riven yelled back. Then all was silent. CLISH {Haha! bet you forgot about my sound huh? I didn't!!!* dances around her room*) as a big dimensional (hole, rip, thingie!) appeared near Riven's bed. The door opened as everyone else came in only to get start getting dragged into the big dimensional (hole, rip, thingie, whatever!!! O.o;). No one could break away from the hole it dragged them all towards it. Almost everyone said one thing as they fell in it one by one.

"Noooo!!" is Riven's comment.

"Yaahhhh!!!" is what Filia said.

"What's going (on?)" was Lina she didn't finish her sentence. 

"Justice will (triumph!)" Amelia also didn't finish.

"..." a typical Zelgadis response (yes this counts as a comment, these three dots convey so much feeling don't you think :P).

Xellos was quiet but his eyes were open in shock (this dimensional hole thingie was also pulling astral energy ie Xellos's surprise)

"Wha...huh?" was Gourry's.

The hole closed with a clish and it was as if nothing had ever happened in the room.

~^~^~ (happy, lovely, squigglies!!! :D)

Riven opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and realized she was on a carpeted floor. Looking around she saw the familiar surroundings of her house's living room. 

'Huh?' she thought 'The last thing I remember was...wait was it all just a dream?'

"You're back, that's good Digi_riven, I missed you," said Dilandau27 as he watched Escaflowne on the TV.

Riven looked at her clothes and saw they were her Slayerish ones. Remembering she had been gone for a month she asked "What day is it today?" 

"It's 3:30pm, Digi_riven you've only been gone a half an hour it's still the same day you left. Did you miss me?"

At these comments (especially the first) Riven promptly facefaulted. Standing up she had flaming eyes and grew fangs as she yelled "What! A half hour?! I've been gone for a month and it's only been a half hour?!" Riven started to pace as she continued this rant for a few more minutes as her brother meekly watched her. She stopped when she heard several noises/voices in the kitchen.

Still muttering she walked into the kitchen. When she got there and saw who was there, she sweat-dropped and opened her eyes wide. 

Zelgadis was sitting among the glass shards that had been a large table wearing a 'I'm clueless but cool' expressions. Gourry was on the stove yelping about how hot it was as he tried get off it (don't ask ~_~;). Amelia was on the center island counter making a speech about how justice will triumph. Lina was trying get her way out of the plants (I refer to this part of the kitchen as the jungle, it has very many large plants) but was tangled a little. A thoroughly soaked Filia was trying to fight a facet snake (those hose thingies where you can spray water with ~_^). Xellos was calmly sitting on the freezer watching all of this.

"Uhhh...guys?" began Riven as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with a grin. When she had their attention she said "I guess you guys fell in that hole thing too. Well... welcome to my world."

"This is your world?" said Zelgadis looking around the now partially trashed kitchen.

"It's my house."

Lina had gotten out of the plants and walked up to Riven. "Well now that we're here, how about lunch?" Riven face faulted and from her position on the floor she weakly said "Look in the fridge or cupboard."

"I think she means the black doors in front of you Lina," Xellos said.

Then Lina, Gourry, and Amelia crowded around the fridge and opened it. 

"It's cold, but look at all the food," said an slightly awed Amelia. Then the trio started to dig in.

"What are we going to do now," said Filia as she watched Lina, Amelia, and Gourry eat.

Riven gasped "My parents are going to kill me when they see this mess!" she then quickly sat down looking dazed.

"Digi_riven what's going on in here?" asked Dilandau27 as he walked in. 

"...Nothing, Dilandau27," muttered Riven as she had depression lines over her head(black/blue lines with white swirly flames thingies too).

Dilandau27 ignored everyone else in the room and the state of the room itself. He looked thoughtful then said "I know what you need Digi_riven!" as he walked over to her then kneeled down.

Riven's head snapped up as she looked scared. "Don't touch me. And don't you dare say it either, Dilandau27," she said as she glared at him.

Dilandau27 quickly and tightly hugged her while saying "I love you Digi_riven, I love you Digi_riven, (etc. you get the idea -_-;).

Riven stood up (Dilandau27 was still hugging her) and shrieked "Get him off me!!!" (she repeats this as Dilandau27 repeats his line) as she started to run around in the kitchen. Everyone except Riven and Dilandau27 had sweat-dropped by now. They just watched her circle the kitchen a few times until she ran out of the kitchen.

"She's the only native we know and trust, we've got to follow her!" shouted Zelgadis as he stood up and ran after her. The others followed his example. They came to the stairs and heard Riven voice get weaker "No *gasp* Dilandau27 *another gasp* get off me *yet another gasp* can't breathe..."

When they reached the top they saw Dilandau27 still hugging and saying his line while sitting on top of a nearly passed out Riven (@_@ is her expression). Gourry attempted to lift Dilandau27 off of Riven but couldn't, he only suceeded in picking up both of them. Dilandau27 still had Riven in his death like hug, he didn't let go even as he was picked up and put down.

Dilandau27 looked up and saw the Slayers. "Hi!" he cheerily said.

"Don't you think you should let go of Riven now Dilan-something?" worriedly asked Amelia as she looked at Riven (*_* was her now passed out expression).

"Riven...? Oh! Digi_riven," Dilandau27 laughed "Don't worry my sister always been like that. She'll come around in 5 or 10 minutes."

"Making someone pass out is wrong!" loudly said Amelia striking a pose.

"I always annoy her like this. She usually tries (and succeeds ^_~) to scare me, pull tricks, destroy my room, or do something else annoying as revenge. Sometimes I like to call her a demon or mazuko, she acts/reminds me of one sometimes. "Dilandau27 smiled at that. "But..." Dilandau27 looked nervous "she's really going to be mad at me when she wakes up." Dilandau27 then runs downstairs and hides. (Note: Me and my brother really act like this ^_^; I have never really passed out that is just in the story. But I really hate it when he does that.)

"..." was everyone's response.

"Grrrrr...Where is he?" growled Riven as she stood up. She had re-grown her fangs and had her flaming eyes back. She then marches into a room and everyone sweat drops when they hear a crash or two. She then walks out with a happier expression on her face. "Sorry about that, excuse me a moment." she then walks down the stairs leaving the Slayers upstairs.

The Slayers then went downstairs back to the kitchen. Until they heard a shout "Found you!" A second later they heard a loud CRASH. Followed by a ringing sound a minute later.

Riven walked by and said "I'll be with you guys in a minute ok?" she then mutters "I'll get Dilandau27 later."

Riven walked towards the front door and opened it. "Hi Spadge, DragonGoddess." Riven said to the two girls standing there.

"Well Dragongoddess sort of crashed into the chair," Spadge said looking at the metal chair that was knocked over. 

Dragongoddess sweat-dropped as changed the subject. "Did you forget we were going to go Halloween costume shopping today. Oh, you already did," said DragonGoddess looking at Riven's clothing. "And you dyed your hair that is so cool!"

"I love your hair. Where did you get that costume? " asked Spadge. 

"There's no more food!!!" yelled Lina from the kitchen.

"What?!" yelled Spadge as she started to run into the kitchen. Riven and DragonGoddess quickly followed.

DragonGoddess and Spadge saw the Slayers and were quiet, so were the Slayers until...

"Zelly-poo!" yelled Spadge going into a full flying glomp across the room onto Zelgadis (there by completing her full Fan Girl transformation, Zelgadis turned a light crimson) knocking him over. 

Everyone just said "...", looked shocked, and sweat dropped at Spadge's Fan Girl instincts. 

"Everyone she is Spadge," said Riven as she pointed to Spadge "and this is DraogonGoddess." Looking at Zelgadis and Spadge on the ground she sighed. "Spadge, let go, come on, be a good girl." 

Spadge's response was to tighten her grip on Zelgadis. 

"Sorry Zel, she has to get tired before we have a chance to get her off. She isn't normally like this."

"Why did she do that?" asked Gourry.

"It's known as a Fan Girl instinct," replied DragonGoddess. When she received blank stares from everyone (except Riven who already knew and Spadge who was still *ahem* occupied) she knew she had to go into more detail. "Fan Girls are what they sound like, they're fans of people. And every girl has instincts that they follow. Spadge is considered normal."

"Normal?" asked Filia skeptically as she looked over at Spadge who was still muttering Zelly-poo.

"Yeah," replied DragonGoddess "Normal instincts usually are glomping, what Spadge did was a flying glomp, and picking up habits of theirs, calling them nick names, disliking those hurt or insult them, and of course being a fan. Some can hid whom they like very well and suppress their instincts to some degree, they are still considered normal too. There are such things as Rabid Fan Girls who imprison those whom they admire if they get a chance to." The Slayers sweat-dropped at that. "They are uncommon today though so don't worry."

"So you are saying that Spadge is a Fan Girl for Zelgadis so then you aren't Fan Girl at all?" said Lina.

DragonGoddess laughed and replied "Of course we are! I'm a Dilandau Fan Girl currently." Riven just was quiet and sweat dropped. 

"I'm hungry," said Gourry suddenly. Almost everyone agreed and they raided the pantry.

"Zelly-poo...Food?" said Spadge as she looked up. She then joined the others as they attacked the pantry. In a fast and furious battle everyone (except those who don't really eat Filia, Zelgadis, and Xellos) was done in 15 minutes.

"I'll stay the night to help you Digi_riven," said DragonGoddess.

"Me too! Sorry about before I couldn't help it. Digi_riven it's lucky you're parents aren't coming home for a few more days," said Spadge looking at the demolished kitchen.

"Call me Riven, I'm used to that now instead of Digi_riven," said Riven.

"Sure Riven! Explain how this happened tomorrow and tell us the details too," said Spadge "Excuse me," She then did another flying glomp onto Zelgadis, knocking him down again. "Zelly-poo!" (Spadge now had a content cat expression on her face).

"I'm tired how about anyone else?" asked Filia.

Riven looked at the time '9:00 Wow it's kind of late,' she thought. The entire group walked upstairs. "Okay we could sleep in two rooms like at a inn. Girls in one room, guys in another." They managed to pull Spadge off of Zelgadis (Spadge protested) as they carried her into the girls' room, while the guys went into another room. They all said goodnight and fell asleep luckily.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (This chapter was so squigglie deprived *sniffs and tears well up in eyes*)

Author's Notes:YAY! 4th chapter up but I don't know if I should continue or not. I haven't got many reviews. But if I get enough reviews I'll definitely continue. Sorry if I misspelled anything I have no spell checker thingie. Don't ask me why I got into fan girl description, it just happened. And in the real world what would you like the Slayers to do, tell me in your review. I'm open to any couple idea's (and include me!!!)(no yoai/yuri) so put that in your reviews too! And Spadge and DragonGoddess are actual authors on FF.net read their stories too please! As you can guess I'm hopeful for reviews but I never get much. :(


	5. Malls and Supermarkets?!

Disclaimer:I don't own the Slayers, but I do own myself. I don't own my fellow author's either (i.e.Spadge & DragonGoddess). So if you sue me and win you'll get my cat, a empty tissue box, some books, and ...can't think of any other meager belongings I have, well you get the idea ^.~ 

Author's Notes: Sane again *sigh* Oh well ^_^ I planned for this to happen so if you gave any ideas in your review I will use them next chapter. If you read the previous chapters then you know about how I love reviews. But couple ideas (include me!!! And Spadge and DragonGoddess too!), real world visits, too many author's notes, etc. I'm writing this 5th chapter though I haven't got the 4th up yet with how it's been at FF.net lately I know they are doing their best though. And I'll get a lot of speaking time because at the moment I'm the mediator or something like that. Sadly last chapter was squigglie deficient : ( and on with the ficcie! ^_^ Yay!

~ ~ ~ (whooo hooo!!! : D )

Riven, Spadge, and DragonGoddess were up before the others.

"Then we were pulled into the weird dimensional hole thingie and ended back here. Now that I think about it it was like a long and intense camping trip." finished Riven.

"You can do magic, cool! I'd like to learn shamanism spells," said Spadge looking serious and thoughtful.

'But humans can't teleport, I thought only dragons and mazukos could,' DragonGoddess thought. "Anyway if they're going to stay we need to get them normal clothes, we need to go to the mall. Luckily with it being close to Halloween we can pass off their clothes as a costume."

"I think I should change my clothes then," Riven muttered as she looked at the clothes she thought was normal now. "These are so comfy though," she whined as she got up and walked away.

~ ~ ~ (^_^ yyaayy!! squigglies)

"Remember, no magic or anything like that" Riven warned them for the second time. 

"What was this thing called?" asked Filia looking out the window at the speeding by scenery.

"A bus" said DragonGoddess.

"So you don't have magic, dragons, mazukos, or anything like that," said Lina looking thoughtful. "What do you do here then?" 

"Nothing really, it can get really boring here." DragonGoddess replied.

"So what kind of clothes do we have get?" asked Zelgadis. Spadge was still attached to him. "Won't we stand out?"

"Nahh...with Halloween coming around you guys would fit in."

"This is our stop" said Riven.

After everyone had got off Mr. Bus Driver Guy said "I thought I've seen everything, what a bunch of weirdoes."

~ ~ ~ (*hums* They're everywhere to me... ^_^)

We see the group walking around a rather large mall. 

"Ok what store should we go to?" said DragonGoddess.

"I don't really shop for clothes, how about that one?" asked Riven pointing to one.

"Hey I didn't know you guys would be here today. Cool hair Digi_riven." said someone behind them.

Everyone turned around but only Spadge and Riven recognized him.

"Everyone this is Ihvnnm." said Riven introducing him.

"What kind of name is that?" said Gourry.

Ihvnnm replied "My name, who are you with? Isn't it a little early to dress up?"(hint: he hasn't had any knowledge of the Slayers *looks sad* he's Slayer deprived. *Looks happy again yet with a slightly evil glint in her eye* But not for long *mumbles to self* I got to break my habit of talking to much. Oh darn, I left the narration on better turn it off...*click* ^_^; )

Spadge piped up "You explain Riven we'll go clothes shopping." She then proceeded to pull Zelgadis to the nearest store without letting her grip go. 

"We'll be in here Riven" DragonGoddess said as she followed the others.

'How am I going to explain this' Riven shrugged to herself. Starting to count off her fingers as she talked "Well I dropped into another dimension with this talisman, stayed there a month with the group you just saw minus Spadge and DragonGoddess though. I then came back, ran into DragonGoddess and Spadge and we came here to get them some clothes so they could fit in." Riven finished looking at him.

Ihvnnm looked skeptical then laughed (he doesn't believe in magic). "Yeah right, so now you're nickname is Riven, and you can do magic."

"I'd prove it to you that I can do magic but I know not to attract attention in public." Riven said looking slightly disappointed. "Well, then I need to get back to the others before they...destroy something."

"I'll help, I want to see what you're up to anyway"

~ ~ ~ (O_o; is there a such thing as squigglie justice?!)

"You all seem nice to help out Riven, do you have a code of justice?" asked Amelia as she searched the shirt rack. 

Spadge looked up from a pile of clothes and said "Don't say that."

"Why? Are you against justice?! If you are (insert justice speech here)" Amelia leapt up on the rack posing.

DragonGoddess came in when Amelia started to talk about justice. Her eyes lit up, she put one foot on a chair held up a spoon "I am a believer of justice! I carry the sacred Spoon of Justice, no pure evil act or person shall escape me!!" 

"And you guys think I'm crazy" Spadge said as she had an armful of clothes. 

Riven came in and walked up to everyone looked at the still justice raving DragonGoddess "Amelia did you mention justice?" Seeing Amelia nod, "Thought so." Smiling at everyone she said "Find any clothes you like yet?" Everyone nodded. "Alright we'll go the dressing rooms and see if they fit. So they all went to the dressing rooms. Spadge, DragonGoddess, and Riven waited.

Soon everyone came out (I'll leave this to your imagination, how they all were dressed, nothing weird but normalish 'k ^_^) looking at each other. 

"So what evil plan are you up to?" Ihvnnm coming in.

"It is wrong to call someone evil when they aren't" Amelia said striking a pose.

"Yeah, she's polite, kind, sweet, and..." began Filia.

"Evil, one of the worst kinds by being polite, sweet, and kind." said Spadge (she's getting better at not glomping Zelgadis at first sight). {Spadge and Ihvnnm actually do call me evil, but I don't mind ^_^ not at all ~_^ } 

Slayers "..." as they looked at Riven.

"Ummm...let's pay for this and go to the supermarket now." Riven said as she turned around and headed to the cashier.

"You guys didn't know that?" said Gourry as nearly everyone face faulted. 

"You could of told us, how did you know that anyway?" Zelgadis said after he recovered.

"Can't. Fight. Instincts. Any. Longer. Zelly-poo!" said Spadge as she attached herself to him. " (spoke to soon...-_-;)

"Well my instincts said it was okay to trust her, but they also said she's a mazuko or something like that." Gourry said looking thoughtful. He didn't notice everyone face fault.

"She's human though, unless dimension traveling affected her somehow" Spadge said from her current position (hanging off of Zelgadis's neck). "We should go now it's getting late."

"Mazuko? What is that." Ihvnnm asked, but everyone was packing up getting ready to leave.

Putting all their former clothes into their bag they walked out of the mall to the bus stop.

~ ~ ~ (heeey oooh ^o^ squigglies) 

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner" We see Lina holding Riven in a head lock. "If you're considered evil, or knew you were a mazuko tell us!" 

"Isn't good and evil just an opinion, two sides with different goals, similar methods? And I didn't know I was a mazuko really!" Riven managed to gasp out. 

"They're good friends they do this all the time" Spadge said to the other bus passengers who were starting to stare and whisper about assault, abuse, etc. "We're almost to our stop get ready to get off."

"Fine" Lina let go of Riven.

"Though it is kind of cool that I'm a mazuko now." Riven looked thoughtful. Everyone gave her a glare except Spadge, DragonGoddess, Ihvnnm, and Xellos. 

The bus stopped, they got off, everyone bus cheered. They then walked to the Price Chopper which was across the street, and entered. 

Lina's and Gourry eye's had stars in them as they glanced around. "Food!" they shouted as they both ran into a random isle.

"Tea!" said Filia running to the tea isle.

"I'll show you the coffee Zelly" said Spadge as she dragged Zelgadis to the coffee isle.

"Watermelon slushies!" yelled DragonGoddess skipping over to that part of the store.

"I think I'll look for a snack" said Ihvnnm walking into yet another isle.

"DragonGoddess come back! What is a slushie!" said Amelia as she pursued DragonGoddess.

"Oh great." Riven looked around she was the only one standing at the entrance. 'Xellos mysteriously sneaked off no surprise there.' 

Walking over to the nearest wall she banged her head against it. "I feel better, I can only watch what happens now." Walking to the front she picked up a magazine and waited.

~ ~ ~ (these POV's will be short but it essentially happens at the same time)

"Look at the food!" Lina yelled as she started to eat furiously. Gourry was right next to her and nodded.

"You've got to pay for that!" screeched a clerk/worker/whatever. 

Lina just glared at him and continued to eat.

The clerk/worker/whatever continued his 'pay up' speech. Then stormed off muttering lunatic's and mentioning police.

~*~*~ (special squigglies *giggles*)

"This is known as a watermelon slushie, it gives you a great energy boost, kills writer's block, and tastes really good." DragonGoddess said while drinking the mentioned slushie as Amelia drank one to.

"These are pretty good, but they're to cold." muttered Amelia as she held her head. "And my head hurts too."

"Don't drink so fast, you'll get a headache. "I do that too sometimes," DragonGoddess said taking a big slurp of her slushie.

"Now she tells me..." Amelia thought as she started to drink hers again. Her headache was gone. 

~ ~ ~ (wish I could have one...*sniffs*) 

"This is the coffee section you get to pick what brew you like." Spadge said proudly displaying the coffee.

"You drink coffee?" Zelgadis asked while looking at all the coffee.

"Used to I can't anymore I loved coffee so much too..." Spadge says looking sad.

Zelgadis looked sympathetically at her (he loves his coffee, imagine him without it) "Thank you for showing me this."

"Your welcome" Spadge said as she attached herself to him.

Zelgadis went back to looking at coffee. (Zelgadis is actually getting used to walking around with her on his neck I guess he doesn't mind anymore)

~ ~ ~ (I don't like coffee not at all)

"Look at all the tea" gasped Filia as she well looked at the tea. She was looking at a last box of tea when some one else took it from her. "Hey I was looking at that!"

"I'm buying it." replied the rude shopper person.

Filia growled "I had it first, give it back" she said slowly through clenched teeth.

"No way it's mine."

Filia screeched and knocked down the other side of the isle (the shelf wall thing).

"H-here h-h-have it!" shrieked the shopper as she/he/whatever ran off.

Filia picked up the tea and looked at more. (The clerk/worker/whatever saw this and then really hurried to call the police.)

~ ~ ~ (tea is good, I like tea ^_^) 

"They certainly have a lot of things I've never seen before but they do have a lot of similar things as well' Xellos thought as he looked at the flour. He heard Filia shriek something from nearby but he ignored it.

"They shouldn't keep them on such weak shelves, I'm surprised it hasn't collapsed or fallen..." As soon as Xellos mentioned fallen the wall/shelf/thingie fell. Giving Xellos a chance only to be surprised (opening his eyes) as it fell on him. 

~ ~ ~ (the chaos of it all ^_^ and squiggles as well, yay! )

Ihvnnm was in the chip isle looking at chips. What can I say that's all he was doing. After all he wasn't with a Slayer character was he?

~ ~ ~(the legendary three squigglies ... and legendary three dots) 

"Everyone evacuate the store in a calm orderly fashion. Repeat everyone..."

Riven looked up from the magazine. "We've been here," Riven checks a clock, "ten minutes. There has been some yelling and crashes nothing too serious but I think they've called the authorities by now. Should be here any minute in fact." Riven then goes back to reading her magazine. 

Police sirens could be heard in the distance getting closer by the minute...

~ ~ ~ (_Moral of the Chapter:_ Never take the Slayers to a supermarket.)

Author's Notes: Can't say it came out of the blue for me to not be human in this. I left hints in the earlier chapters, so don't flame me please *looks at you with huge kawaii eyes/hopeful expression*??? I'm still not going to be super strong or exceptional, But I did gain some skill so I'm not a total wimp either just a normal...err just a part of the gang ^_^. Please tell me where you like to see the Slayers visit or do something. Otherwise it would be no fun at all just to hang around the house. Any couple ideas too (include me!!! Please? *looks at you with huge kawaii eyes/hopeful expression again*). And like I said before Spadge, DragonGoddess, and Ihvnnm are authors on FF.net, give their stories a chance too (hint, hint ~_^). Please review. Please? *goes and does kawaii hopeful expression again* 


	6. Test of the Cat...?

Author's Notes:Please tell me where you'd like to see the Slayers go or do something, I need ideas and badly too. Please I'll use just about any idea given *looks at you with kawaii chibi eyes* I'll beg at the end of the chapter even. I wish I owned the Slayers, but they belong to other richer people. I only own my idea nothing else, wait there is my sound {clish ^_^}, and my house (sort of), and the food, and my cat. So don't sue me, I have no money as it is and I'm trying to save up some to see all of TRY. 

~ ~ ~ (this will hop around a bit)

The police have arrived outside "We'll enter in pairs, spread out and find the punks(hooligans, psychos, whatever)." said the captain to the ten police officers. They rushed in...

~ ~ ~(dramatic music and squigglies please)

"Nothing can hold me back! Justice will conquer all evil..." shouted Amelia as she leapt from table to table.

"Never get Amelia hyper..." DragonGoddess muttered to herself over and over until she saw two police officers. 

"Amelia run!" DragonGoddess yelled running towards the back of the store. Amelia literally bounced after her. 

Running into Ihvnnm (who was about to leave, there was a evacuate warning after all), when he saw the police people/officers he joined them in running away. "What's going on?!"

"Don't know" DragonGoddess replied. 

~ ~ ~(as I said before I love the squigglies ^_^)

Lina and Gourry had devoured a whole isle of food. They were about to start on the next one when they heard.

"Hold it right there in the name of the law!" bellowed a police officer point at Gorry and Lina. The two police people started to approach them.

"Uh oh" Lina said looking around at all the food she and Gourry devoured. "Got to go, come on Gourry!" screeched Lina yanking Gourry and sprinting towards a back corner of the supermarket.

~ ~ ~ (no comments from the squigglies)

"Look at this one" murmured Filia as she took another box (she was surrounded by tea boxes). 

Four police officers/people came around the corner. "Hey you halt!" said one of them.

Filia looking up took some tea boxes and ran down the isle. 'I must have some of this tea!'

Two of the police people followed.

"Hey (insert any name here) do you think anyone was crushed by this?" said one of the remaining two police people looking at the fallen shelf/isle thingie.

Part of the fallen isle/self thingie burst out, a white cloud followed.

Xellos sneezed as he stood up. "Not strong at all." he then sneezed again. Xellos then noticed he was covered in the flour, and started to brush/clap some of it off of him.

"Hold it!" bellowed one. 

Xellos looked up at them then ran off down the isle. 'I'm not going to get the blame for this.'

~ ~ ~(the squigglies say hello ^_^)

"There is hazenut, french vanilla, cappacino (I don't really know any coffee names okay -.-;)" Spadge said pointing to each one.

When she saw the police officers she leapt in front of Zelgadis. "Zelly we have to run now." She grabbed some of the coffee "This is some of the best, I'm going to drink some too!" She said as she started to run towards the back.

"..." Zelgadis ran after her "Wait for me Spadge!" 

~ ~ ~ (there are a lot of squigglies, ne?)

"We've got you surrounded" shouted the police captain as he looked at the everyone.

"Oh yeah? _Fire_..." began Lina until DragonGoddess clamped her hand over her mouth.

"No magic or we'll be in even bigger trouble" DragonGoddess whispered fiercely.

"What do we do then?" Zelgadis quietly asked.

"Where is Riven?" Amelia asked looking around.

~ ~ ~ (...?...?...I can't think of anything to say...)

"I should of seen this coming" Riven said as she put one hand on her head. "I've got to cause a distraction, I know," looking at some of the cereal "_Fireball_!" The orange-red ball caused a small explosion, and left a fire. "Ooohhh... pretty." Riven said as she watched. 

"You go check it out we'll stay here, see if anyone's there" came the police officer's voice from a distance.

Riven heard footsteps running towards her, she put her 'I'm innocent and scared' look on, then sat down and waited.

A police officer came running around and saw her. "Halt! Come with me." He glanced at the fire the back at Riven

"I didn't do that I-I'm scared of fire. The man told me to stay here, while he's going to set the park on fire." Riven looked at the police officer with the biggest eyes she could.

"Oh no! Captian we've got a bigger problem!" said the police person running away.

'It worked' Riven thought gleefully. 

"What! Go tell her she can come back here we'll go after the psycho who started that fire." 

The police officer ran back "We'll get that guy! Head towards the back young girl, it's safer there." He then ran off with eight other police officers out of the store.

Riven stood up and peeked around the isle, she saw only two guards left (I'm changing it instead of police officer/person, it's quicker). 'I think I can get them.' Taking careful aim Riven quietly casted "_Sleeping_." The two guards collapsed. 

Riven ran out "We have to leave soon before reinforcements come. Or before those others realize I tricked them."

"Give me a minute I want to grab something!" Lina said as she ran off. 

Gourry agreed and ran after her.

"Must get more tea, I'll be out in a minute too!" Filia said as she headed back to where she came from.

"Justice slushies!" Ameila yelled grabbing DragonGoddess's arm and dragging her back to where the slushies were.

"Coffee!" Spadge yelled running off to the coffee, Zelgadis followed her.

"Might as well get dinner supplies." Riven shrugged and walked off.

"What just happened?" Ihvnnm asked as he looked at the unconscious guards. "Hello?" when he looked up he was alone.

~ ~ ~ (...?...still can't think of anything to say...)

Minutes later they were all walking back to the house.

"Tell us why we shouldn't cast magic?" Zelgadis asked.

"We can't cast magic here" DragonGoddess explained. "You'd all be seen as oddities or something."

"And you'd all be taken to secret lab and experimented on" Riven said. 

"That's a bad thing, a really bad thing" Spadge said.

"I still say magic doesn't exist" Ihvnnm stated crossing his arms.

"We should go somewhere else tomorrow, it was fun today" Gourry said.

"We could, you guys just need to learn not to stand out" DragonGoddess said. "A good example is not to walk around covered in flour, or have purple hair."

"That wasn't my fault, and I'm working on getting it off" Xellos said as he brush/clapped the flour off him. "Nothing's wrong with my hair either, except for the flour." He then shook his head causing a small white cloud of flour to come off him. Everyone coughed from it.

"There's the house" Amelia coughed pointing ahead.

Everyone entered the house and stood around until.

"What do we do now?" Filia asked.

"We could go to the kitchen" Lina replied.

"Didn't you just eat? How can you be hungry now?" Ihvnnm asked.

Lina just glared in return. 

"If you're going in the kitchen, don't ruin it I just cleaned it up" Diliandau27 said as he walked out of the kitchen. "I didn't hear you guys leave this morning where's Digi_riven?"

"She's right here...hey she's gone" Gourry said as he looked around.

"Awww...I wanted to give her a hug and tell her I love her." Diliandau27 walked back into the kitchen. "Oh well, it's time for (Barney/Teletubbies/whatever show scares you the most) anyway."

The Slayers watched Spadge, DragonGoddess, and Ihvnnm shout "Nooooo!!!" in one voice, then run after Dilandau27. 

"Is he gone yet" Riven asked as she stuck her head back into the house.

"What is (Barney/Teletubbies/whatever show scares you the most)?" Zelgadis asked.

"A very bad thing that few can with stand." Looking at the clock she gasped "No! It's time for (Barney/Teletubbies/whatever show scares you the most), stop Diliandau27!" She ran away to the TV room where a few thumps and a crash being heard.

A minute later Diliandau27 ran by the Slayers carrying something. The opening theme of (Barney/Teletubbies/whatever show scares you the most) could faintly be heard. 

Spadge ran upstairs, a loud thump was heard. "I got it!" She appeared at the top of the stairs and threw it to Riven. Riven then threw it to DragonGoddess, who threw it to Ihvnnm who stopped the (Barney/Teletubbies/whatever show scares you the most) from being seen. They all heaved a relieved sigh and sat down.

~ ~ ~(^_^ I'm happy ^_^)

"Coffee" Spadge sang as she watched the coffee maker, and stirred her soup. Zelgadis was watching the coffee maker as well.

"I've never tried this tea before" happily said Filia as she boiled water.

Diliandau27 was franticly trying to keep Lina and Gourry happy as they asked for food. Riven was having a salad, DragonGoddess was munching a sandwich, Ihvnnm was having chili.

Everything was going fine until....

"Owwlll..." everyone stopped when they heard the strange low howl. A minute later everyone jumped as a black streak rushed through the kitchen straight for Riven.

"_Fireball_!" yelled Lina.

"_Balace Wall_!" shouted Riven.

The resulting small explosion temporary blinded everyone. The smoke cleared only to reveal Riven with a purring black cat on her lap. 

"That is an evil cat," yelled Amelia pointing at the cat. "It's a black cat!"

"Oh, Midnight isn't pure black" she lifted up her cat showing the small white spot on her chest. She scares everyone when she runs around the house like that. She usually doesn't like strangers." 

Midnight meows. 

"You're hungry aren't you?" Riven says in a cooing voice. (*in a dry, sarcastic voice* Bite me. *goes back to normal voice* I'm not creative with names, the white spot reminded me of a full moon at night. Other than that she's purely black light the night, hence the name Midnight.)

"That ...ummm... shiny bright... ahhh... glowing lights go boom..." Ihvnnm trailed off looking dazed and confused(his eyes were really big as he blinked alot). "Must have been the sun, or...something." Ihvnnm dismissed the whole incident. 

"Coffee's done" happily said Spadge as she poured herself and Zelgadis a cup. Sitting down she looked at it with huge starry eyes as she waited for it to cool a little.

- - - (Nani kore?![What's this?!])

A while later...

"So let me get this straight, she's really a 40 foot tall reptile, and he's a…a…thing, she's a sorceress, she's a princess of a kingdom, he's a chimera, and he's got a light saber." Ihvnnm shook his head. "It doesn't make sense..."

"I'm a dragon priestess," Filia huffed. "and don't call me a reptile!"

"I'm a mazuko, though I have been called weirdo, fruitcake, crazy priest..." Xellos started to count off of his fingers.

"What's a light saber?" Gourry scratched his head. "I thought it was a sword."

"Gourry! A light saber is...well I don't know" Lina trailed off.

"Aren't you going to say anything Riven?" Amelia asked as she looked over at Riven, who was still holding Midnight. ^_^ Midnight stood up and had a hissy fit (nearly attack type) as Dilandau27 walked into the room. Dilandau27 then changed his mind and left.

"Hmmm...what?" Riven looked up, she had managed to hold her cat back.

"Anything you'd like to add to the explanation?" Zelgadis said.

"Zelly-poo!" Spadge said as she leaned on him. 

"Why did your cat hiss anyway at what's his name?" Filia said. 

"Midnight has always been like that, excuse me." Riven put her cat on the couch and phased out.

"Huh?! How can she do that!!" Ihvnnm said in a shocked tone staring where Riven used to be. "I must've zoned out for a minute." 

Everyone shook their head in a general 'he-still-doesn't-believe-in-magic-though-he-saw-it-twice' way.

"Well we just recently found out she's a mazuko too" Lina said.

"She's human though!"

"I still think it was dimension traveling that changed her. No fair I want to be something too" DragonGoddess pouted. Ihvnnm put his head down on the table.

While the discussion was going on Midnight had walked over and started to sniff Filia.

"What oh it's the cat" Filia said as Midnight stopped and walked towards Lina.

"Ohhh it's the test of the cat" Spadge said seriously. "She determines who she likes, of course she doesn't like some people, that's bad if Midnight doesn't like you." 

"Like Dilandau27?" Lina commented as Midnight walked away towards Gourry.

"Usually she is indifferent towards people" Spadge said. "Me and DragonGoddess already know Midnight." Midnight meanwhile walked over to Zelgadis.

"What is the whole point of... Hey!" Zelgadis looked at Midnight who decided to use Zelgadis's leg as a scratching post.

"I think she likes you" DragonGoddess snickered as he looked at the slightly shredded pant's leg.

Ihvnnm was still shaking his head in disbelief, and didn't notice Midnight pass by him after a sniff. 

I hope she likes me" Amelia said as Midnight approached her.

"I bet she doesn't like you Xellos" Filia said. 

When Midnight got to Xellos she sat down on him and purred. "Obviously this cat has good taste" Xellos said as he looked up at everyone grinning.

"She probably likes mazukos because Riven is one herself" Filia sniffed.

~ ~ ~ (test of the cat o.o; where did that idea come from?)

It was late at night, and nearly everyone was asleep...

'It's just to stuffy in here!' Riven thought as she gathered her blankets and stood up(she was on the floor). Opening her door she quietly snuck out of her room. Pausing halfway down the stairs 'Hey I don't have to sneak' She teleported downstairs and saw DragonGoddess and Amelia on the couch. 'Darn! Where do I sleep then?' 

She flipped the TV to the weather channel "And tonight will be warm and clear skies..." 

'I'll sleep outside' teleporting again to the roof she spread her blankets out and put her pillow down. 'I've missed teleporting, it's so useful and fun, just like flying...' Looking at her dark clothes and then at the tall trees at the back of her house. 'No one would see me the cars are going to fast and they aren't even facing this way. Why not?' 

"_Levitation_!" Riven chanted. She flew around for awhile, not going to high or far. (I describe it but that would take awhile let's just say I hads tons of fun ^_^) 

Landing she curled up in her blanket and started to drift off to sleep thinking 'I wonder where we should all go tomorrow...' 

~ ~ ~(do any of you hate the squigglies?) : (

Author's Notes: First of all I know I hogged the spot light my excuses are: 

1)My house 

2)My dimension {not really but I was born here} 

3)to show that I'm useful to the Slayers {supermarket} 

4)I'm still a median, sort of -_-;; 

5)My ficcie! 

But like I said earlier *goes down on knees* Please give me ideas for where you want to see the Slayers go please, please, please!!! Anyway reviews are welcome, and I don't mind people who review twice (people I know don't count, you know who you are...) This is my longest chapter yet for this series. o.O; And wow, I haven't even gotten to my plot line yet! Yes this actually will have a plot line it isn't just some random fic!(*sweat drops* well it did start out like that) What? Oh so you want to know what my plot is, eh? Well...that is a secret ^_^ Ok I did some massive revising, mostly grammar and other little twiddlings. ^_^


	7. This Is Insane...Even For Me...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except me. The Slayers, my fellow authors, or Bon Jovi's song 'It's My Life' aren't mine. I did change a word or two around though to better fit the story/Slayers. What, eh? The song? What's it for. *evil smirk* I'm not saying! (My equivalent of 'That is a secret!') And song lyrics fit in *_italics_* I think the song actually fits the Slayers if you listen to it. Especially in a really tough fight, Shabranigdo, Gaav, Darkstar, or Phibby. 

Author's Notes: It doesn't help writer's block when you get braces. Sorry for it taking so long. Well no has given me any ideas so I'm going to go on my friends idea. What are they, well I'm not going to say *snickers to herself*. You have to read to find out and please give me an idea *looks at you with large hopeful kawaii eyes.* Thank you to the people who actually know me (friends a.k.a. Spadge, DragonGoddess (Who will be abbreviated as DG sometimes), and Ihvnnm. They have stories and they are standing behind me telling you to read their ficcies. Yes, let's all cheer for shameless advertising!!! *pre-recorded cheering is heard*) Thank you to neko too, she gave me the…I can't tell yet. Any way, onwards, forwards, and upwards to the ficcie! Mwuhahaha!!! -_- Don't ask, I know nothing. I made a saying! Mine, mine, mine!!! (*gets even more happy and hyper*)

~ ~ ~(Alert *siren sounds* random comments ahead)

Anyway the group all fell asleep all over the house in different places:

1)Riven: Camped out on the roof. (Yea!)

2)DragonGoddess: In the TV room. (She watched Escaflowne to see Dilandau.)

3)Spadge: Curled around Zelgadis's feet. (Naturally.)

4)Ihvnnm: On my brother's bed. (Hey he's sane, but long can he last against the chaos!)

{Be proud I restrained from evil laughter. Ah, who cares. Mwuhahahaha!!!!}

5)Lina: On my bed.(She called dibs, anyone who said otherwise was asking for a fireball.) 

6)Filia: Close to the jungle. (The plants are very nice, and this is the other jungle of the house. We have two.)

7)Gourry: Near the refrigerator.(Thinking to get a head start for breakfast. Good thinking.) 

8)Xellos: Under the dining room table. (It's actually very comfy there! I say this from experience.)

9)Zelgadis: Hallway in a standing up. (I want to learn how to do that.)

10)Ameila: Also in the TV room. (Dilandau reminded her of Lina, to her horror.)

{Dilandau is a insane pyromanic, for more info go ask DragonGoddess.}

11)Dilandau27: On toilet. (-_-; Don't ask he can spend 30 min. in there doing nothing. I don't know how he does that.)

~ ~ ~ (Shiny fun squigglie start! Yay! And I'm sleep deprieved! Double Yay!)

Eeep, eeep, eeep eeeSmash! (There goes my alarm clock T.T It was my favorite one, as much as an alarm clock could be. Alas, poor alarm clock, I knew you well…) 

"Grumble grumble… breakfast!" Lina raced through the halls, tripped over Spadge and fell on Zelgadis causing a three-person heap. 

"Ow! Huh?!" Spadge watched Lina quickly untangle herself and continue onwards.

She and Zelgadis blinked at each other then followed after a second. 

Lina and continued downstairs to the kitchen and practically threw the refrigerator door off it's hinges. When Lina opened the door, she indirectly flung Gourry into the nearest wall. Most people would wake up after that, even Gourry. 

Gourry blinked a moment then saw Lina getting a head start on him. "Hey." He indignantly said, getting up and joining her. 

Those two started to eat the remaining food in the refrigerator, soon joined by Spadge and Zelgadis (who had coffee.)

Soon the smell of food started to wake up Amelia. (It becomes an instinct after living with Lina and Gourry so long.) 

"Mmmm…food." Amelia got up, but she was so tangled in the blanket she used that she ended giving a small shriek and she tripped. That dragged the blanket off of DragonGoddess who then woke up, it's cold in the morning in the house. (Trust me, I know this. brrr...*shiver*) They both tiptoed around Filia into the kitchen where they joined the free for all.

Soon one of the discarded pieces of food flew through the air and hit Filia a top the head. 

"Ow." Filia muttered rubbing her head. She glared at the offending thing that dared to use her head as a landing pad. After a minute she got up and soon wandered into the kitchen to have tea.

Soon it was loud enough to wake up Xellos, who then walked into the war area, and sat on the far side of the room. 

Eventually Ihvnnm and Dilandau27 woke up and went downstairs. (Did I forget someone? …I think I forgot someone…*thinks in a pondering pose* Hmmm…oh! Eh-he-he… *puts hand behind head and sweat-drops* Me, I forgot me. Don't I feel smart now. ^_^;) Riven eventually came down too.(more like teleported ^o^ yay) 

The kitchen after the meal known as 'breakfast' was a barren wasteland. Devoid of anything edible, but it had…tumbleweeds!!! Barren wastelands always have tumbleweeds! *wind blows as tumbleweeds go with the wind.* ( T.T Bye bye tumble weeds…)

Being in the boring world (a.k.a. our world) was no fun. Even though it was a new world, for the Slayers, it wouldn't help the current state of the house if we just sat around after breakfast. Rather the demolish anymore of the house (mainly the kitchen) the non-Slayer cast decided to take a trip… (*dramatic music* yes, you probably can guess what will happen*) 

~ ~ ~ ('Shining dreaming fishie fishes')

"We're just going to stay here in the park til the bus comes." Ihvnnm said. "I've got to check out a store really quickly. Meet you all at the bus stop." Ihvnnm ran off, to a store, the uh…Comic Book store. (*Riven is a chibi* Yeah, that sounds like a convincing store name…)

"I suppose we could hunt bandit gangs" Lina said.

"Bandit gangs don't really hide in parks," Spadge said.

"What is that spot then?" Gourry asked pointing to a heavily foliaged area.

"A perfect place for a bandit gang." Zelgadis commented.

"Right. Let's go!" Lina shouted.

A shout of _'Fireball'_ was heard followed by a small mushroom cloud from the middle of the park. There was a resounding shriek of 'There is no one here, no bandits, no treasure!' minutes later. 

"Captain! The pyromaniac struck just like that girl said!" shouted a monitoring police officer. They all ran in the park as The Slayers snuck out, onto a bus.

- - - (T.T My brother stole the squigglies again)

"On a bus, yet again." Lina said as she looked unimpressed by the bus.

"It is a technological feat, I bet you didn't run into anything like this." Ihvnnm commented.

"Not really, we had a giant moving temple that crushed several towns."

"…" 

"So where are we going again?" Filia asked.

"The Eco-something or other" Spadge said.

"What's that?" Gourry asked.

"A neat place. Oh! Oh! Oh! We can ride the train ride!!" DragonGoddess said beginning to get hyper.

"DragonGoddess?" Filia asked.

"Yeah?" DragonGoddess looked at Filia. 

"Can we call you something rather then DragonGoddess?" Filia asked meekly.

"Ummm…how about DG then." Everyone nodded in agreement.

~ ~ ~ (I like midis or whatever you call them) 

"That's the place!" DragonGoddess said.

There was a huge building that stood before everyone.

Everyone walked into the building and looked at all the science stuff for awhile. (It's a science museum with other stuff too. It's a cool place, I like it there.) There were many oh's and ah's of wonder. 

They came to the train ride and got on. And as the little chain went around it's course.

"Whhheeeee!!! I love this ride!" DragonGoddess shouted. 

"It is like the dragon temple," Zelgadis said dryly. "only smaller."

~ ~ ~ (I can't believe I wrote the next part...-_-;)

It was your basic food-free-for-all normal meal with the Slayers.

"Good thing we have enough money to pay for this." Spadge said before she bit into a sandwich. Then skillfully dodged some food shrapnel. She held the king of all utensils, the spork.

"Please can I have that?" Lina asked stars shining in her eyes.

"No, it's mine."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Lina said using all her cuteness ability.

Now Ihvnnm already done wandered over to the employee section. He saw a glowing red button with a sign above it that said 'do not push'. Now everyone knows that buttons are fun to push especially glowie and/or red and/or 'do not push' ones. 

*click* 

Ihvnnm even though sane still couldn't resist the siren song of the button. 

At once a dim music started to fill the air, but it grew stronger.

DragonGoddess's eyes grew wide as saucers at the first 2 seconds. When 5 seconds were reached she pulled her Spoon of Justice now the Microphone-that-looks-like-a-spoon. When the 10 second mark was reached she was on the table and ready. {By L-sama it turned into a song fic! Oi! I can't believe it! DG, Spadge I hope I don't get you mad at me...}

_*This ain't a song for the broken hearted!* _ DragonGoddess she started off entering her 'I'm-hyper-with-one-of-my-all-time-favorite-songs-and-I-have-my-Spoon-Of-Justice-too' mode.

Lina, Filia, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, and Ihvnnm just stared. Riven gave a thumbs up after all this is one of her favorite songs too. Spadge stood internally debating whether she should join in or not.

_*_ _No silent prayer for the faith-departed.* _DG wagged her finger as she shook her head.

Zelgadis looked away to drink his coffee. 'Just a song' he thought.

*_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd,* _DG pointed to herself and grinned.

Lina looked up, and grinned at that line. 'I do that.'

_*You're gonna hear my voice,* _DG raised her voice a bit higher and louder.

Amelia started to look determined. 'I will spread justice throughout the land.'

_*When I shout it out loud!* _DG sung a bit louder.

"Yeah!" Lina shouted enthusiastically. Music continues on.

*It's my life!* DG sung actually doing a dramatic jump off the table.

Filia ducked under the table so DG won't hit her._  
_

*It's now or never…* Riven grinned and stood.

Zelgadis leaned away from DG and Riven._  
_

*I ain't gonna live forever!* Spadge stood and shook her head._  
_

Zelgadis looked at Spadge in surprise.

*I just want to live while I'm alive.* Riven pointed to herself still grinning.

Filia peeked over the table, and sighed in relief.

*It's my life!* DG, Spadge, Riven sung this line.

Slayers blinked at one another. {I'm cutting out the Slayers reactions unless you want me to put them in...}

*My heart is like an open highway* DG tilted her head back while still singing into her spoon.

__

*Like L-sama said,* Spadge looked up to the sky._  
_

*I did it my way!* DG jumped back on the table._  
_

*I just wanna live while I'm alive* Riven face took on a serious expression. _  
_

*_It's my life!_* DG smiled and gave the victory sign.  
  
Music goes on, there are no words for 15 seconds then…  


__

*This is for the ones who stood their ground.* Riven stood still partially in shadows.

*For Xellos and Lina, who never backed down.* Riven slowly smiled though no one could see her eyes._  
_

*Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake,* Everyone could see Riven slowly look up and walk forward._  
_

*Luck ain't even luck,* She slowly shake her head..._   
_

*Got to make your own breaks!* …and leapt onto the table.

*It's my life!* Riven gave a victory sign with one arm.

*And it's now or never!* Spadge had moved from her seat to a wider area._  
_

*I ain't gonna live forever,* DG leaned back and her grin grew wider._  
_

*I just want to live while I'm alive!* Riven flipped her hair._  
_

*It's my life!* All three sung this line._  
_

*My heart is like an open highway* Spadge un-crossed her arms did a wide encompassing gesture.  


__

*Like L-sama said,* Riven did a little bow.  


__

*I did it my way!* Spadge pointed to herself._  
_

*I just want to live while I'm alive...* DG looked down, serious expression on her face.  


__

*'Cause it's my life* Riven jumped off the table. 

5 second word break before...

*Better stand tall when they're calling you out* Spadge took on a defiant pose with her head tilted up slightly.  


__

*Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down* Spadge now shook her head as she leaped onto a chair.

__

  
*It's my life!* Spadge raised one arm upward, in a justice type pose that Amelia would do.   


__

*And it's now or never,* DG shook her head while looking up._  
_

*'Cause I ain't gonna live forever.* Spadge twirled on the chair._  
_

*I just want to live while I'm alive.* Riven tilted her head to the side and grinned._  
_

*It's my life!* Again all three sung this line._  
_

*My heart is like an open highway,* Riven had her hand over her heart before she pointed away from herself.  


__

*Like L-sama said,* DG lifted her arms and looked up to the sky again._  
_

*I did it my way!* Riven also looked up, raising one arm and grinning. _  
_

*I just want to live while I'm alive...* DG twirled while still looking up to the sky too.

*It's my life!* Spadge leapt off the chair she was on. _  
_

*And it's now or never,* DG continued to twirl._  
_

*'Cause I ain't gonna live forever.* Riven tossed her head. {No not literally, though that would be interesting...} _  
_

*I just want to live while I'm alive.* Spadge crossed her arms._  
_

*It's my life!* Yet again all three sung this part.   


__

*My heart is like an open highway!* Riven tilted her head and closed an eye. _  
_

*Like L-sama said,* Spadge glanced up, smiling._  
_

*I did it my way!* DG closed her eyes and clasped her hands._  
_

*I just want to live while I'm alive.* Riven leaned against a wall, her eyes were hidden again._  
_

*'Cause it's my life!* All three finished with dramatic/defiant poses.

Suddenly screams and roars were heard outside.

"The animals!"

~ ~ ~ (Oh the insanity...u.u;)

Author's Notes: Sweet Mother of L-sama!!! (My saying, I actually blurted this out one day without thinking. I later went why did I say that?) It became a song fic!!! I promise not to do any more, really!(Not for this fic anyway...) Now I'm going to have to go beat Diablo, watch a dramatic Slayer battle, and have the song echo in my head for the rest of the day. That is what I normally do after I listen to that song. Before I go, please review, and should I stop fooling around and go onto the plot line; back to the Slayer's world? Tell me I can't decide which to do. (And I know the sonfic part bites so flames wouldn't mean anything...)


	8. Hi-ho! Hi-ho! From The Zoo To The Slaye...

Author's Notes: *in a cheer leader outfit* Yay chapter 8! Yay chapter 8! Yaaaaaay chapter 8! I guess I'll stop fooling now and get to the plot. I kind of lost it for a bit but, *waves plot in hand around* I found it see? I just need to wrap it up here in our world. Not that anyone's really reading this…*hears crickets and sighs* Disclaimers I can't do any more and I'll get one of my muses to say it. Oi! You guys say the disclaimer! 

Xellos: Riven doesn't own anything.

Riven: Hey I wouldn't go that far! *pouts*

Filia: Yes, she owns the plot a few other things and that's about it. Don't bother suing her she's broke. I'm broke too now that I think about it…. *takes out her purse and looks in it* Yes I'm broke... T.T

Riven: She had to remind me that I'm broke too… T.T

Xellos: *whips out a big bag* Let's see I have…at least 1,000,000 here, but that's just my guessing. What should I do with it…? *Grins and teleports away before either Filia or Riven can say anything*

~ ~ ~ (It's the end of the world as we know it…)

"The animals!" Ihvnnm came running in looking panicked. "All the animals are loose!! They're all running amuck!"

"Amuck" Gourry looked confused, then his face brightened and he started to hop around. "Amuck, amuck, amuck…oof." Lina whacked his head. {Yes I don't own Hocus Pocus either.}

"We've got to get out of here." Lina looked at everyone and did a mental attendance. "…Where's Xellos?"

"Over here." came a cheerful reply from the back of the room.

"Mr. Xellos did you set the wild animals loose?!" Amelia shouted.

"No." Xellos sips some tea he mysteriously acquired "I just released for imprisoned animals from a cruel fate." 

"Oh…well that's just. Oh! Mr. Xellos I knew you had good in you!" Amelia does a flying glomp from one side of the room to the other. "Life is wonderful when justice prevails!" she enthusiastically cheered while sitting cross-legged on top of Xellos, who was turning an interesting shade of green.

"You are learning well young one." Spadge did a small bow. "I want to glomp someone…oh Zelly…" The force of her glomp knocked Zelgadis out of his chair. 

While this was going on a lion wandered in, and watched until…

"A kitty!!" Riven did a flying glomp on the lion. "I love kitties!!!" 

"I feel so left out." DragonGoddess mumbled. Gaining a slightly evil smirk she then glomped Gourry.

A familiar sound of sirens came from a distance.

Lina stood up and shouted {sirens usually came with unpleasant things, just being in our world a couple of days and Lina knew that} "Alright everyone! Let's go! NOW!" Her tone of voice left no room for any arguments.

Everyone was escaping the area until.

"Hey Riven isn't that your brother?" Amelia asked pointing down towards a grove of trees inside a cage.

Indeed it was, Dilandau27 was frolicking with penguins. {He asked me to put him with the penguins! He really did!}

"I'll get him." Filia said leaping into the enclosure. She grabbed Dilandau27 and leapt right back out, even though it was a 10ft leap. 

"Alright we'll split up into 4 groups!" Lina then quickly split them into the following groups:

1) Lina, Gourry, DragonGoddess

2) Amelia, Zelgadis, Spadge

3) Xellos, Filia, Riven

4) Ihvnnm, Dilandau27

"We meet back at the house." Lina the brightened and gave a 'cheer-for-it-we-can-do-it smile'. "Now don't anyone get caught!" Then every one split ways.

~*~*~ (Yay POV changes ^_^ *whoops*)

Lina, Gourry and DragonGoddess ran into a dark house/cabin/enclosure/place.

"Where are we?" Gourry asked looking around at the tropical settings.

DragonGoddess gasped. "Oh no! We're in the {Dramatic music: dun dun duuun!!} Monkey House!!"

"What's so bad about the monkey house?" Lina asked just before they were all swarmed by monkeys. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! Get them off! Get them off! Get them off of meeeeee!!!"

"Normally I like monkeys, but not right now! Yaaah!!" DragonGoddess said while trying to get the monkeys off her.

Then the penguins joined the fray.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! There are penguins!!" Lina screamed. Gourry being a self proclaimed protector (not to mention the monkeys and penguins didn't bother him in the least) picked up and carried the freaked out girls and walked into the next area.

"Where are we now?" Gourry asked as he put the two girls down. All the birds started to squawk.

"The bird section." DragonGoddess replied brushing stray fur off of her.

Fate loves little twist right? Well fate decided to put in a nice little present for the trio. Have any of you ever seen 'The Birds'? *evil grin*

All bird squawks go silent.

"I'm getting a bad feeling..." Lina said.

"Lina how could it possibly get worse?" Gourry asked as the trees rustled. 

"OOOOHHH NO!!" Lina and DragonGoddess wailed as a nearby tree fell. (You know never challenge fate like that. It will always get worse because fate loves to prove you wrong. Though Ihvnnm doesn't believe me. *sulks*)

"Awwwwk!" a bird shrieked leading the swarm of many other birds behind chasing the trio out of the house of monkeys with the monkeys following behind.

~ ~ ~ (can anyone say 'crazy girl' ^_^)

Now if you hang out with the Slayers long enough you begin to attract trouble. Ihvnnm and Dilandau27 were no exception. Soon after they walked into the reptile house (which is right next to the monkey house) 

Dilandau27 blinked and pointed up "What's that?"

Ihvnnm looked up "That is a three toed sloth."

"And what's that huge thing coming towards us?" Dilandau27 pointed in front of them.

"A giant snake of some type" he blinked and did a double take "A hungry giant snake not contained in any way coming right towards us!"

The sloth by now had decided it's tree was not as comfortable and the two things down below might be more comfortable. Actually trying something new it let go of the tree…

…and landed onto Ihvnnm's back "Ahhhh! What's on me! What's on me!" He tried to pry the furry sloth off of him. (The sloth actually decided it was comfy on Ihvnnm and wanted to stay on now with it's grip of steel.)

Dilandau27 was frolicking with the penguins again who wandered in from the monkey house.

The snake sweat-dropped then decided it would rather go somewhere else for a meal. (It later took over the McDonald business and renamed it McSnakess.) {I don't own McDonald!}

A minute later Ihvnnm (sloth included) and Dilandau27 (complete with penguin train) came out. 

~ ~ ~ ( Hehehe…I know I like to be an author ^_^)

"You know," Amelia said "I think we should of stuck together."

"I think you're right" Spadge agreed. "That way we could've avoided all these bugs!"

They were in a sea of bugs. Icky, crawly, gross bugs. Reeeally icky, crawly, gross bugs. Amelia and Spadge were latched on Zelgadis as he walked through all the icky, crawly, gross bugs. (Chimera boat!! ^o^)

"To bad we can't use a levitation spell." Amelia said looking down at the icky, crawly, gross bugs.

"Your not the ones walking through them." Zelgadis stated. 

"True, but I'm glad I'm not walking through them." Spadge thought for a second "When we get back I'll make some coffee for you."

"I'll help." Amelia said.

Soon the were out of the sea of icky, crawly, gross bugs.(That was fun writing icky, crawly, gross bugs so many times.) They came to the polar bear section and decided to take a small break. So they hung out with the polar bears drinking [Insert favorite soda name here] and having a nice conversation about the decor for a while...

~ ~ ~ (Yapo! *grin* Hello even though no one is reading this!)

"Ahhh! Rats! Rats! Rats!" squealed Filia and Riven as they ran around trying to avoid all the rats milling about. They eventually hopped on a table in the middle. 

"Of all things it could be it had to be rats!" Riven wailed.

"Well at least it wasn't a sea of icky, crawly, gross bugs." Filia said as she looked down at all the rats.

"You two are afraid of rats? Hmmm..." Xellos looked thoughtful looking down at the rats. Shrugging he picked up a few and put them on the table.

"Xellos! You! You! Ahhh!" Filia shrieked leaping off the table.

"Aiiiiiiiiiie!" Riven was right behind her as they leapt on the next table.

Xellos giggled. "My my, who would of thought a gold dragon and a mazuko were afraid of mice?"

"Well I was human." Riven sulked.

"And I was so big I never saw them before." Filia said.

"Well then why are you still stuck on there? Why not teleport back to the house? You both realize that Lina put all of us who can teleport, into one group" Xellos opened one eye "right?"

Riven looked around the room. "Well I don't see any cameras..."

"So then it should be ok. Even a mazuko can come up with a good idea once in a while." Filia said.

"Filia that wasn't very nice." Riven plaintively said.

Blink. "I meant Xellos." Filia pointed at Xellos. "Not you Riven."

The rats were starting to swarm up the table, and coincidentally it was the only table left not swarmed by rats.

"Ahhhhh!" Filia and Riven screamed just before they teleported, soon followed by Xellos. 

~ ~ ~ (It seems as if I don't have a plot-line right? Well I do!)

Wham. Wham. Wham. Riven was taking out her frustration by hitting her head against a kitchen wall (No not hard just gently) ignoring all around her. She was thinking about what her parents would do to her and Dilandau27 when they got home. And she since was supposed to be the older, mature, responsible one, she would be in deep trouble. Hence the 'head-meet-wall' routine. 

Dilandau27 was frolicking in the kitchen with the penguins that followed him home. The monkeys were also frolicking with the penguins and Dilandau27. There were birds everywhere, perched wherever they could perch. 

"Well you can say your house really is a zoo now." Spadge said as she watched her friend bang her head against a wall. Riven stopped looked at Spadge a second, sighed, and then went back to her activity (along with depression lines). 

"Well I've had it!" Lina shouted. "I want to go back now! No adventure, no magic, no treasure, no nothing! We are going to go back now!" 

"Can we come to?!" DragonGoddess and Spadge chorused together.

"Yeah sure. The more the merrier right." Gourry brightly said.

"Magic, doesn't exist. I'll go with you to prove it." Ihvnnm said.

"How do we get back?" Amelia asked

"The amulet." Zelgadis said. "It must have dimensional traveling powers."

"Let's go pack then" Filia said.

Minutes later everyone was ready. They had all their belongings, they were dressed in their normal outfits, and they gathered in the front room.

"Alright we're ready to go!" Lina cheered. "Riven…" Lina looked around.

"She's still in the kitchen." Gourry said.

They all went and dragged Riven into the front room.

"Come on we're going back to our world." Lina said whapping Riven sharply on the head.

Riven snapped out of it. "Oh, huh? Ok let me get some books then."

"Books?" Spadge echoed.

"Last time my books changed into magic teaching books. Anything more would be helpful." 

Then Spadge, DragonGoddess, Riven, and Ihvnnm gathered a few books.

"Alright. Everyone's here, everyone's ready, so let's go!" Lina said.

Riven picked up her talisman and read from the back of it:

__

Doors of fate and time be unlocked,  
gates of the worlds open wide.  
Send forth a wanderer,  
whether he or she be friend or foe.  
Hiraita Doa!  


One again, a small whine filled the air before…CLISH! {Yay I love my sound ^.^} the black and white shimmering hole opened beneath them. One thing was different about the hole from the previous two times, it had green, blue, gold, and red were also present in the swirling hole.

"That's not how it…(is supposed to be!)" Riven tried to warn everyone. It was to late and they all fell in as Dilandau27 came into the room.

"Whaaaat! They left me behind!" Dilandau27 wailed falling to his knees. "What am I supposed to do now?" Dilandau27 stood up and looked at the walls. "Well I can always redecorate…"

~ ~ ~ (T.T my poor house…)

"Owie…itai." Riven said as she sat up. "That wasn't pleasant, hey…" Riven looked around. She was in a forest all alone, "Oh no…"

~ ~ ~ (And so the plot comes!)

Author's Notes: Did any like it? Did anyone even read itCan anyone think of a good nick-name for Ihvnnm? Who do you think I should run into first? DragonGoddess and Ihvnnm are actual authors, with cool ficcies. Spadge has unfortunately given up on FF.net, though she is still in my fic. Like always reviews are welcome, I love reviews so *goes chibi* Pwease rewiew. 


	9. Cliff! Cliff! Wait A Cliff?! What Are Yo...

Authors Notes: Well yay for chapter nine and the beginning of a plot! ^_^ Wow I' so proud of myself. Though no one really reads this, or if they do they don't usually read past the first chapter. ;_; Wahhhh! Oh well I'm still going to write more, why? I like to write this and I can. I could own the Slayers if I took over the world but I guess I'll never do that…darn…

~ ~ ~ (Oh no! I'm all alone…T.T)

"Helloooo! Hellooo!" Riven walked through the dark forest. "Grrrr…go figure. I'm lost in a dark and creepy old forest, no one I know is around, and I'm hungry!" Taking her bag off she started to shuffle through the contents as she walked along. 

"Stuff, magic book, magic book, quill, another magic book, and yet another magic book…" Riven blinked then mentally berated herself. "I walk through the forest for who knows how long when I could levitate or teleport." Still scolding herself she started putting everything back into her bag, until she walked into a low tree branch and fell backwards. 

Wham. Thump. "Owie… Mental note to self, watch where I'm going and don't walk into tree branches any more." Riven stood up and glared at the tree branch before phaing out. 

"Helloooo!" Riven listened for a reply before teleporting again. "Helloooo!" She continued to do this for awhile. 

"Helloooo!" Riven called out again exasperated. 

"Ahhhhh! A demon! A demon!" screamed a voice behind Riven.

Turning around Riven saw a middle-aged woman brandishing a frying pan.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if…" Riven began.

"Take this and this and that!" yelled the woman swinging her frying pan.

"Hey! Ow! What did, ow, I do?! Ow! Would you quit that?!" Riven yelled angrily.

"Ahhh! Help get the Hero Who Fell From The Sky! Demon! Demon!" The woman ran shrieking from room.

"…Hero Who Fell Through the Sky…?" Riven walked out of the small house and into the center of town. "Maybe I should just leave…" She said when she saw the crowd that had gathered.

"Demon you can not escape now. You shall be destroyed by The Hero Who Fell From The Sky." Said a town elder as the crowds began to make way for someone.

"Why did I have to get up?" yawned someone who must be The Hero Who Fell From The Sky. The afternoon sunlight glinted off of his chain mail and shoulder guards. Brown eyes occasionally peeked out from a mop of black hair that had a small ponytail in the back. Strapped to his back was a plain wooden staff just as tall if not a bit taller than he was. He wore ordinary green pants and shirt, though his sleeves flared out a bit near the end, brown boots and a belt over his chain mail. 

Then after blinking for a minute he looked around. "Oh! Riven there you are. I was wondering where everyone went."

Everyone except The Hero Who Fell From The Sky face-faulted.

"Is that you Ihvnnm?" Riven said as soon as she stood up.

"Yeah who else am I? I've got to give you credit though, I don't know what you did but this is pretty realistic. I don't know how you made me pass out when we fell in the black hole."

"Oh The Hero Who Fell From The Sky." Riven said. "I get it, you fell unconscious out of the black hole dimension rift in the sky."

"Hero! Kill the demon!" the villagers shouted.

"Why? She's my friend." Ihvnnm replied.

A silence fell over the Town Square.

"Get them both!" the villagers shouted.

Now while Ihvnnm doesn't believe in magic, that in no way would make him stand still while an angry mob is running towards you. After all that's called common sense.

"Ahhh! What did we do?!" Ihvnnm said as he and Riven ran out of town.

"I told you, I'm not human, I'm a mazuko! Mazuko usually are considered evil and they cause chaos and destruction!" Riven said as she ran. 

"Yup. Sounds like you." Ihvnnm looked thoughtful as he jumped over a rock.

Riven gave him her Glare of Death, Ihvnnm one of the few people not affected by this laughed.

"Keep running we'll corner them at the cliff!" shouted a voice from the mob behind them.

"Cliff?!" Ihvnnm and Riven screeched to a halt as a cliff edge came in sight.

Ihvnnm and Riven looked at each other then at the mob that almost reached them.

"Ok what do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Riven muttered.

"I can't believe this!" Ihvnnm said furiously. Then he stopped and adopted a thoughtful expression. "If this really is a magic place, why don't you do some magic then?" 

"Well because...because...ahhh...ummm...I'm still kind of new at this." Riven stuttered. Then she mentally added 'And I didn't think of it...'

"Well go ahead." Ihvnnm said. "Hey what are you doing?" he said when Riven snatched his staff.

"Hold onto it tight." Riven said before she leapt off the cliff.

Ihvnnm immediately let go. "I'm not jumping of a cliff!" Turning around he saw the mob. "Great…"

"Come on grab the staff." Riven voice said as she tapped him on the head with the staff.

Ihvnnm blinked, and looked up to see Riven hovering above him.

"I'm going to haunt you if I die." he said flatly as he grabbed the staff.

"They're getting away!" shouted several people of the mob as Ihvnnm and Riven flew off the cliff.

Ihvnnm after a minute or two opened his eyes and looked back at the mob on the cliff behind him then glanced down to see the forest beneath him. "...ummm Riven?"

"Yeah?" Riven replied.

"I'm beginning to think I was wrong about magic..."

~ ~ ~ (Yes! Ihvnnm knows now he knows now! *dances arond*)

"Well I think dimensional traveling changes us. I really don't know much more than that. But I didn't dye my hair. And my flame-thrower turned into this sword, when ever I say moreo it lets loose a fire blast." Riven said as she sat on a log. 

"I see. That explains how my hair got longer, before I thought you glued on a wig or something. And the staff used to be a plastic knife. It could be magic to, but I didn't give it a name." Ihvnnm smirked at Riven who just coughed. " And at least I'm still human, not a freaky thing that lives on the astral plane."

Riven did another Glare of Death at him which only caused Ihvnnm to laugh. "That's not a bad thing, so do you know how to do any tricks then?"

"Tricks?" Riven repeated curiously.

"Mazuko stuff." Ihvnnm replied.

"Nooo..." Riven replied. "I just learned some basic things, though humans can't teleport, dragons and mazuko can."

Ihvnnm looked at the books he brought with him. "So the reason why you wanted more books is to see if you could learn some more things. Have you even looked at them yet?"

"...no." Riven meekly replied as she started to dig through her pack for the books.

"Polearm and Staff Weapons Fighting Guide, A General History, Magic Weapons and How To Use Them, How To Sharpen Your Instincts, Sensing Auras... " Ihvnnm read off his book titles. "Well these will come in handy. I can learn how to use this staff."

"I think the books change to something particularly for the person that held them when they dimension hopped." Riven held up four books. "See? These I first had when I came here. A General History like you, Intro to Shamanistic Magic, Intro to Black Magic, and Magic Theories."

"Why not white?" Ihvnnm asked as he put his books down.

"I'm a mazuko, I don't do holy or white magic." Riven said.

"Ah. What about you're new books?" Ihvnnm asked.

Riven pulled out four more books, and squealed. "Yay! I can learn how to do more stuff!"

Ihvnnm stared. "I'm afraid to ask." 

"Level 2 Black Magic, Level 2 Shamanistic Magic, Mazuko Magic, and Detailed History." Riven gleefully hugged her books.

"I think we should stay here for a bit." Ihvnnm said. "I'd like to read some of these." He looked over at Riven who was already reading. "Okaaay I guess its agreed."

~ ~ ~ ( ;p I love writing this even though few people read it)

"Will you watch were you're going, your going to trip over something." Ihvnnm said to Riven as they walked along the road.

"Mmmmhmmm." Riven replied as she read on of the books and walked along.

"You aren't listening to me are you?" Ihvnnm sighed.

"Mmmmhmmm." Riven replied continued reading and walking.

Taking his staff, Ihvnnm whapped Riven on the head.

"Hey!" Riven growled.

"Watch were you're going, and pay attention to your surroundings." Ihvnnm said as he strapped his staff back on.

"I want to read though…" Riven whined. "I could levitate and float along side you."

"You couldn't stay that long up last time." Ihvnnm said as he shrugged.

"Well, I cast a Ray Wing and I'm not that good at it yet, besides I never carried another person before!" Riven replied. "I've only been here a month. I'm not to good with magic past some of the simplest spells."

"So?" 

"It can take years before a person can cast spells correctly." Riven explained.

"Yes for a person, but you said you were a mazuko." Ihvnnm pointed out.

"Still!" Riven sighed exasperated, then sulked. 

"Hand over all your money!" shouted a voice.

"Huh?!" Riven and Ihvnnm said confused, as they looked around. They saw a group of people not that far away. One of them stood on top of the boulder. 

"Hand over anything valuable that you own!" said the bandit from atop the boulder. "And we won't do anything…" then he was interrupted by a voice.

"Evil villains beware! For I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, champion of Justice, will bring the swift judgement of Justice upon you!"

"…Amelia?!" Ihvnnm and Riven said looking around for Amelia. They saw Amelia was high in a tree to their left.

"I will smite you villains with the fists of Justice!" Amelia shouted before leaping off of the tree branch. Amelia is excellent at making entrances, except for landing after a leap, so she didn't land very well.

"That had to hurt." Ihvnnm said wincing.

"_Burst Rondo_!" Amelia yelled as she sat up and leapt towards the bandits.

"I'll help! _Mono Volt_!" Riven was right behind Amelia.

Ihvnnm shrugged "Well I am a brown belt in karate…" Then he was right behind Amelia and Riven.

"Fireball! Kyah! Moreo!…"

* * *

"We should search for the others, what happened anyway?" Amelia yawned as she walked along.

"Don't know. Hey my staff changed." Ihvnnm took off his staff that had become a spear. "How did this happen?"

"Let me see it." Amelia closed her eyes and concentrated on the spear. "I sense magic, I can't quite identify it, but Miss Lina would."

"Any idea where we are?" Ihvnnm asked when Amelia gave him the spear back.

"No not really. I was headed towards a town that someone told me was close by but we're walking in the different direction." Amelia replied.

Ihvnnm and Riven looked at each other. 

"Perhaps its best if we didn't go there…" Riven said.

"Why…wait Miss Riven did you do something unjust! If you did then we must go back and apologize!"

"No I didn't do anything. I just accidentally scared someone." Riven said.

"And then they chased us out of town." Ihvnnm finished.

"Well okay. Come on, let's go! Maybe we'll reach the next town soon!" Amelia said.

~*-*~

Author Notes: Well who would you like to be found next? And which nickname do you like best for Ihvnnm 1) Ihven 2) Invim 3)Your own idea. 4)Help with ideas please!!! And wow I really can't think of anything else to say. Of course *looks out and sees no one; crickets chirp * there really isn't any one listening either.. : (


End file.
